


"COLMILLOS"

by cintia24



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cintia24/pseuds/cintia24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles. fuera de lugar. sin una novia. por que Lydia es novia de jackson. sin amigo, por que Allison lo acapara todo el tiempo. pero algo, sucede con Lydia y todo se pone de cabeza, en la manada de Derek Hale; Quien para proteger a los que ama. tendrá que tener de aliado a su peor pesadilla y su mas antiguo rival. ¿lo soportara?.</p><p> </p><p>La canción es de Liquits "Cuando apagues la luz"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

> Nada de lo que dijera su amigo, lograría convencerlo. — Te lo advierto — dijo totalmente nervioso, pasando una mano por su corto cabello.
> 
> — ¿Qué cosa? — Stiles. sabia que estaba colmando la paciencia de su mejor amigo.
> 
> — ¡Maldita sea!, Stiles.
> 
> — Ya cálmate. — Resoplo, «¡Diablos!» El calor era insoportable y, enzima tenia que soportar el regaño de su Hermano — Scott, No es gran cosa.
> 
> Claro que para Scott sí era gran cosa. Ya había estado pensando en la posibilidad de mandar a Erica y, Boyd esa noche. Pero dado que no podía encontrarlos, las posibilidades eran nulas. Por tanto, decidió pisar el freno. No tenia deseos de estar preocupado por Stiles, toda la noche. Su ex novia o novia… lo había invitado a una cita… ¿reconciliación en puerta? ¿Quién sabe? Ya no sabia si estaban o no estaban…,juntos. De estarlo, este seria su aniversario y, no quería faltar… sea lo que sea qué lo esperase…
> 
> — No es la gran cosa… — repitió en voz baja, con la cabeza asistiendo reflexivo y, una luz de esperanza deslumbrándose para Stiles. — ¡No es la gran cosa!. — Grito maldiciendo a todo el árbol genealógico de Stiles y, mandando a la ostia sus esperanzas. — ¡Joder! — Scott estaba cabreado. — ¿Qué no te das cuenta, de lo peligroso qué es esto?.
> 
> — No es…
> 
> — Lo vuelves a decir y,… — le señalo, perdiendo totalmente el control de sus nervios. — Y juro que la próxima vez que Derek. quiera hacer, un estofado con tus orejas de conejo, lo dejare, sin pestañar siquiera.
> 
> Stiles trago fuerte. Protegiendo instintivamente sus orejotas, entre sus manos. — no es… tan malo — termino de decir al ver que los ojos de su amigo empezaban a tomar un color nada agradable para el que supiera su significado.
> 
> Scott levanto una ceja. — Me estas jodiendo ¿verdad?.
> 
> Como, todo verano. Scott y Stiles se hallaban, sentados en una de las bancas del campus, con los rostros enfrentados. Ambos estudiantes del BBHS. Pero, solo uno de ellos era el hijo del Sheriff Stilinski.
> 
> Rogando vergonzosamente.
> 
> ¡Gracias al cielo! Su padre no se encontraba allí, para verlo.
> 
> — ¡Oh, vamos! Scotty… — puso su cara de cachorro lastimado — ¡Por favor! No seas malito… ¿Zhi?.— Dijo en un chillido.
> 
> — No hagas eso…
> 
> El castaño rebuzno molesto, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado al otro. Demasiado consternado y, frustrado por no conseguir lo que quería con tanto anhelo.
> 
> Scott era muy cruel.
> 
> Se levantó de la banca y empezó a caminar dispuesto a irse a su próxima clase, pero nada satisfecho regreso sobre sus pasos, intentando dar una escusa que su hermano aceptara. Pero scott negaba cada frase que intentaba armar…,«¡Maldición!». Scott, no caía con ninguna.
> 
> — Tal vez si..
> 
> — No.
> 
> — Pero si, yo.
> 
> — No.
> 
> — ¡Ni siquiera me estas escuchando!.
> 
> — Y, el mundo sigue de pie.
> 
> Frunció el ceño. — Esto es injusto… ¿Cuándo se murió Derek y, te nombro alpha?
> 
> Scott se encogió de hombros, aun sentado en aquel sitio. — Di lo que quieras, eres mi responsabilidad…, no la de Derek.
> 
> El castaño hundió los hombros rendido y, empezó a encaminarse a su clase. \
> 
> Los pasos cortos se detuvieron y, los ojos café se dilataron completando en cuanto, un rayo de luz se encendió en el cerebro del joven Stiles Stilinski.  
>  Sin pensarlo mas de dos veces: Giro sobre sus talones ante la atención de su amigo. El cual movió sus orejas al escuchar el pasto siendo pisado por las pisadas rápidas qué provocaban los pies del castaño. Scott lo sintió, cerca, muy cerca de el, pero conocía a su amigo y suponía que lo aria. rodó los ojos. Volvería a rogarle.
> 
> Nunca espero una reacción diferente en Stiles.
> 
> — ¿Quien es el lobito, mas bueno de toda la tierra? Eh…? — dijo acercándose a la oreja de Scott y rascándoselas
> 
> « ¡Joder!, ¡vasta!, ¡vasta! » Pensó Scott. Sin poder evitar golpear su pie derecho varias veces en el suelo, como un cachorro al que le rascaban las orejas — ¡Maldición! ¡No pares!, por lo que mas quieras, no pares... — Scott miro a su espalda y, al ver a stiles recordó que no debería excitarse solo por qué esté le estaba rascando la oreja. «Mierda»
> 
> — ¡Ya, por favor! ¡Para!.
> 
> — Allison, tenia razón. — murmuró. Scott se sobresalto al escuchar ese nombre y, de un rápido movimiento dejo la mano de stiles rascando el aire. — ¡woww!… eh, scotty…« No tiene los ojos rojos, ¿Eso es buena señal o mala…?»
> 
> Scott prácticamente hizo un conteo de metros esperando estar lo suficientemente lejos de stiles. «Así que, Allison le contó eso, algo tan intimo.¡Mierda! ¿Por que las mujeres no pueden guardarse sus trucos sucios?» Cada vez que ella hacia eso él cedía a lo que le pidiera, como un idiota. « Malditos reflejos perrunos» Pensó. «…,No cederé, No, con Stiles.»
> 
> Coloco sus libros sobre su entrepierna.
> 
> «Joder, ¡por los mil demonios!», El no se esperaba una reacción así. «Pero vale, olvide que era Stiles y realmente esta mierda, es algo que me excita.». carraspeo tratando de salir del momento incomodo.
> 
> — Se puede saber… ¿Qué cojones intentabas hacer?
> 
> —Oh, vale que me eh creído, que te gustaría. — Scott le miro esperando una respuesta mejor. Los cachetes de Stiles al notar lo que Scott escondía detrás de sus libros. se habían vuelto mas rojos. que el labial que usaba la loca de Lydia, ál menos, ahora ella y Stiles tendrían algo en común. El rojo les sentaba de la puta madre.
> 
> — …
> 
> —…
> 
> Jodido momento incomodo. Donde quieres que la tierra te trague y, buscas el suelo o lo que sea, menos la mirada de la persona que tienes en frente.
> 
> Scott trago grueso, carraspeo intentando contener lo que guardaba e intentaba salirsele hasta por los fundillos del pantalón. Que vergüenza. Realmente, Stiles lo había puesto… lo había puesto en una encrucijada y solo había una forma de salir de ella.
> 
> — eh...
> 
> Y esa forma no le gustaba nada.
> 
> Simplemente. por que todo, había sucedido a causa de ello.
> 
> Se negaba. Rotundamente, a qué su mejor amigo casi hermano. patrullara solo esa noche o cualquier otra noche. Pero sabia que el solo quería serle útil a la manada. Y demostrar en cierta forma que no solo su cerebro servia en momentos de estricta presión.
> 
> — ¡Esta bien!. — Suspiro derrotado. Sin mover un centímetro sus libros aun parado a unos siete pasos de Stiles. — iras. Pero… — Scott observo como su loco amigo, saltaba como un niño al que le habían prometido ir al circo.
> 
> Si hacia toda su tarea.
> 
> — Pero… — Stiles había parado de saltar y miraba a Scott con cara de póker. *_*
> 
> — Pero... Derek "ira contigo".
> 
> Stiles se quedo con la boca abierta, la cerro y volvió a abrirla — Joder, estas de broma ¿verdad?
> 
> — No puedo ir contigo y no te dejare ir solo. Lo tomas o lo dejas…
> 
> — pero…
> 
> — Ya te dije qué es mi aniversario con Allison y, no quiero pasarme la noche pensando, si estas bien.
> 
> — Si, lo hiciste. Déjame recordar. Ummm... cumplen una semana completa en la que no se han dejado uno al otro. Maldición, Scott es que ustedes son la pareja mas extraña que eh visto. — suspiro, y luego negó con la cabeza. — es que hasta me atrevo a decir. que Lydia y Jackson. Son la pareja mas normal de todo el campus ahorita. — Scott rodó los ojos pero ciertamente, le agradaba ver que Stiles ya no lloraba por los rincones por Lydia Martin.
> 
> Es una sensación fea querer contarle a tu mejor amigo. lo bien que te va con tu novia. Cuando esté anda llorando por un amor no correspondido. Pero vale, bien qué bien… a él no le estaba yendo.
> 
> — Ok. ¡Ya que!. Iré con el lobito alfa. pero qué te conste… eh, Si me muerde, o algo. — le señalo. — Tu cargaras con eso en tu jodida conciencia.
> 
> — Como le miras a veces, mas bien…, Yo temería, qué tú le violes, con la mirada. a que él te toque, un solo pelo de rana calva que tienes.
> 
> Stiles. le tiro con un libro por la cabeza. Scott se lo lanzo de vuelta sin soltar sus propios libros que cubrían su excitada entrepierna. «Bájate de una vez, no ensero. ¿Stiles? Diablos.» En ese mismo momento Allison hacia acto de presencia. Y como siempre Stiles se iba dejando a los tórtolos en paz.
> 
> Claro que siendo él, no dejaría todo así como así…
> 
> Acercándose a Allison. — ¡Oye! Allison — dijo Como, en secreto de confesión.
> 
> — Tu novio tiene un serio problema en sus áreas bajas. — En un torpe intento de susurro. Allison siguió las señas con el dedo de Stiles encontrándose de lleno con los libros de su novio sobre su órgano masculino. Y este carraspeando intentando salir desapercibido. Allison golpeo el brazo de Stiles el cual se reía de la situación. — No pienses mal. Qué el andaba pensando en los arrumacos que le haces… — Scott asesino con la mirada a Stiles. Pero siguió parado ocultando. A hora, con más razón su problema. Este volvió a acercarse a Alison. — "Deberías entrenarlo mejor."
> 
> — Oh, no te preocupes Stiles. — Sonrío Alison — Yo me encargo de ‘Entrenarle’.— le beso la mejilla al castaño. .— Tu mejor ve, que Lydia. tenia algo urgente que decirte.
> 
> Tanto Stiles como Scott le quedaron mirando de manera extraña.
> 
> — ¿Esta fumada o qué?
> 
> — Ni idea. Solo me dijo que quería hablar contigo de algo importante.
> 
> — OK…¡Gracias!.
> 
> « Hace tiempo… bueno, mas precisamente. desde que Lydia sale con Jackson que no me da ni la hora. Y es que el gilipollas de Jackson era rayando de celoso.» pensó Stiles.
> 
> — Nos vemos, tortolitos. — dijo Stiles luego de salir alborotado, sin saber para donde ir.
> 
> — ¿A donde vas?.— Allison golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano. — Stiles ¡No, es por ahí!. Ella se encuentra en la sala de cómputos.
> 
> — Oh. Gracias de nuevo. — dijo apenado dando vuelta, yendo a la dirección que Allison le había dicho. — ¡Nos vemos!.
> 
> — ¿A donde va, ese idiota.? — Pregunto, apareciendo detrás de la joven pareja.
> 
> Scott apoyó su mano en su corazón.
> 
> El maldito de Derek le había sorprendido desprevenido.
> 
> — Paresia muy feliz… — murmuro, el ojiverde — demasiado…
> 
> —¡Maldición! Derek. No, puedes aparecer de una manera normal. Se dice hola, ¿como estas? — Suspiro. — ¿sabias? — A Scott se le había bajado la excitación de el susto. Y el enojo. Su chica simplemente rió ante la escena.
> 
> — Ya cálmate, Scott. — rodó los ojos.
> 
> Y Scott deseaba morder a alguien. Porque coño todos le pedían que se calmara. La culpa de vivir así de molesto era de ellos no suya. — ¡¿calmarme, como hacerlo con ustedes?! Y, ahora que lo dices…, ¿Qué buscas aquí?
> 
> — Solo vine para saber si tienes alguna idea de donde están Erica y, Boyd.
> 
> — ¡Demonios! Yo que se, deben estar escondiéndose en las alcantarillas. Demasiado tengo con Stiles. — Scott tomo la mano de Alison y, salio de ahí totalmente cabreado.
> 
> — La culpa es mía por convertir a puros mocosos… — entonces reflexiono. — No. Scott, es culpa de Peter… totalmente su maldita culpa. —Resoplo y, se alejo molesto del campus, irritado por las miradas de los estudiantes PRE-hormónados que iban ahí.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Esa misma noche.
> 
> Stiles estaba patrullando en él condado de Beacon Hill.
> 
> Totalmente solo.
> 
> Al parecer Scott se había olvidado de decirle a Derek que patrullarían juntos. Oh, que el quería hacerlo solo. Dado que Scott no podía venir por su felpudo aniversario.
> 
> — Ojala, que Alison. se llenara de pulgas. — Si, no es que odiara a Alison. Simplemente, odiaba el hecho que acaparara para todo y todo el tiempo a su casi hermano. Es que esa mujer no le daba un minuto de sosiego. Y el muy capullo se dejaba hacer por ella como un cachorro.
> 
> — ¡Maldición! Joder, ¡mierda!. que solo a mi Oz pasa esto. — Dijo cuando su jeep se quedo varado.
> 
> Abrió el capot «¡Genial!», el motor se había congelado.
> 
> La razón era la causa por la que patrullaban los últimos días era el extraño comportamiento en el clima. En el ultimo mes, todas las mañanas se sufría de una espantosa ola de calor y, por las noche hacia un frió de la madre. Intento revisar el motor entre los espasmos de frío que tenia. La maldita bufanda se le resbalaba cada que intentaba acomodarla y, los dedos le temblaban.
> 
> Se asusto cuando escucho el radio encenderse del jeep.
> 
> Cuando apagues la luz
> 
> voy a poder velarte
> 
> contemplar tu silueta
> 
> y acercarme despacio.
> 
> Se relajo.
> 
> Cuando apagues la luz
> 
> platicaremos en silencio
> 
> se esfumara la tensión
> 
> de nuestros cuerpos.
> 
> Últimamente su jeep no andaba al 100% cosas así solían pasar. Como, eso de encendérsele, el radio. Tenia que hacer arreglar ese porquería. Muy a pesar de todo. No le molestaba la canción.
> 
> Cuando apagues la luz
> 
> se sentirá un alivio
> 
> donde sabremos quienes somos
> 
> sin tener que mirarnos.
> 
> Tarareo un poco la canción. escuchar música era el tipo de cosas que lo calmaban. Empezó a moverse al sonido de la canción pero otra vez sintió esa extraña sensación de ser observado.
> 
> Por que los ojos ciegan
> 
> y la luz opaca
> 
> las palabras estorban
> 
> y la imagen no hace falta.
> 
> Sintió una mirada justo en su espalda.
> 
> Me vas a conocer
> 
> cuando apagues la luz
> 
> no te voy, no te voy a perder
> 
> cuando apagues la luz.
> 
> Clavada en su nuca.
> 
> Giro el rostro a los lados, pero nada se hallaba, Solo el.
> 
> Me vas a conocer
> 
> cuando apagues la luz
> 
> no te voy, no te voy a perder
> 
> aunque apagues la luz.
> 
> Cerca de un jodido bosque, cubierto por árboles en los cuales cualquiera podría esconderse. Y, raptarlo, convertirlo en trocitos, tirar sus restos debajo de algunas hojas secas y, sucias mientras su cuerpo se descompone, muy lentamente… Y, se pregunto qué tan entupido era como para dejar su celular en la guantera del auto. — ¡Muy estupido, Mierda! — estaba temblando, a paso lento empezó a caminar devuelta hacia la puerta del jeep — «¡Vamos, Stiles! ¡no seas gallina!. Tu puedes… cagarte en tus pantalones. Tío. ¡joder! qué no habéis visto a nadie…, es-es… solo tú maldita imaginación. » pensó.
> 
> Cuando apagues la luz
> 
> se encenderán al viento
> 
> una descarga de energía
> 
> en movimiento.
> 
> Cuando Stiles al fin se sentó en el lado del conductor. corrió su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos.
> 
> Cuando apagues la luz
> 
> tu sentirás lo que yo siento
> 
> y no dejaras sin aliento
> 
> en la oscuridad.
> 
> «Respira. Vamos, respira con calma». Con su mano derecha apago el radio «click». y volvió a relajarse.
> 
> Se sintió el ruido del botón nuevamente «click» y la radio volvió a sonar…
> 
> «Estupido, aparato» Volvió a apagarlo y, sucedió nuevamente lo mismo. «click» y, junto con aquel ruido, otro cantante escucho. Pero esté no se hallaba en el radio, No. Este estaba demasiado cerca de el.
> 
> **_Por que los ojos ciegan_ **
> 
> **_y la luz opaca_ **
> 
> **_las palabras estorban_ **
> 
> **_y la imagen no hace falta._ **
> 
> «Oh, ¡Dios!»
> 
> — Que te has dado un susto, chaval. — dijo una voz a su lado. Stiles abrió sus ojos como platos y giro su cabeza para mirar a un sujeto vestido de cuero y cabello platinado mirándole. El cual había encendido el radio.
> 
> Me vas a conocer
> 
> cuando apagues la luz
> 
> no te voy, no te voy a perder
> 
> cuando apagues la luz.
> 
> — joder. ¿Qui-quien eres tu? — pregunto, con la lengua tropezando en su boca, se había vuelto tartamudo del susto. Sus ojos se dilataron de terror al ver al hombre sentado en el lado del acompañante.
> 
> Me vas a conocer
> 
> cuando apagues la luz
> 
> no te voy, no te voy a perder
> 
> aunque apagues la luz.
> 
> — ¡Tu peor pesadilla!. Cochinito. (Oñ, oñ )— Se burlo. Mientras su rostro empezaba a transformarse — ¡tu peor pesadilla!.— Mostrando ante él, la imagen del mismo diablo.
> 
> Y la canción, seguía sonando.
> 
> El platinado iba directo hacia el cuello de el joven Stiles. él cual, simplemente estaba en shock de todas las criaturas con las que se pudo a ver topado.
> 
> **_Me vas a conocer_ **
> 
> **_cuando apagues la luz_ **
> 
> **_no te voy, no te voy a perder_ **
> 
> **_aunque apagues la luz._ **
> 
> Canturreo sobre el oído de el Stiles. Quién estaba rígido como cadáver antes de tiempo.
> 
> Sabia, que Scott no aparecería. Pero pedía mil plegarias que al menos. el lo-bito alfa llegara para la damisela en aprietos que se sentía en ese preciso instante.
> 
> Estaba mas que seguro que nunca se toparía con un vampiro. El bastardo de Derek. siempre, qué le había preguntado, le había dicho que esos seres nauseabundos no existían
> 
> Me vas a conocer
> 
> no te voy, no te voy a perder
> 
> me vas a conocer
> 
> cuando apagues la luz
> 
> no te voy, no te voy a perder
> 
> aunque apagues la luz.
> 
> ¡Joder! cuando el tío mordió su oreja. supo que estaba jugando con el. Como si fuera su maldita y puta comida.
> 
> ¿o lo quería comer o se lo quería cojer?. ninguna de las dos le agrada por mas guapo que se veía el tipo.
> 
> — joder — que si no existían. ¿Que carajo era, lo que le quería chupar la sangre? Irónicamente en medio de la oscuridad. Había, conocido a un vampiro.
> 
> Deseaba en ese momento que la canción dijese.
> 
> _No te voy,_
> 
> _no te voy a comer…_
> 
> _aunque se apague la luz._
> 
>  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen y no hago bajo ningún fin que no sea divertirlos y entretenerlos. .-.

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sentir el rose de su bufanda deslizándose fuera de su cuello, fue una verdadera tortura para el castaño que no perdía de vista ningún movimiento de aquel sujeto extraño de cabello platinado, que no perdió el tiempo y, luego de una pequeño choque de miradas, se escabullo hasta el cuello del adolescente.
> 
> Se estremeció al sentir el sabor de esa piel blanquecina en sus papilas… «Delicioso»
> 
> — Soy alérgico a los vampiros… — lo escucho murmurar.
> 
> — Y crees que eso me importe.
> 
> Un escalofrío placentero se esparció por su cuello, al sentir el tercer lametazo en su piel expuesta.
> 
> — Sab… sabes… mi tipo de sangre no. no… es tú tipo. — alcanzó a decir, entre Balbuceos.
> 
> — ¿No lo es?
> 
> — No. Al menos que quieras arruinar tus dien… — Sintió las manos frías tocar su hombro y, su cabello para hacerse mas lugar en su cuello, de manera brusca, tirando de su ropa. —… ¡colmillos!. — Se sobresalto al sentir lo que parecía un chupetón? — ¡¿Que demonios?!
> 
> — Que no te preocupen mis "colmillos" — contesto. Quitando un poco de atención en el cuello de su presa, paso una de sus largas uñas por la frente de Stiles, la bajo delicadamente hasta la punta de su nariz para luego seguir el trayecto hasta su labio inferior y recorrerlo. La mirada fija en los rasgos de Stiles. Quien lo miraba aterrado.
> 
> Aterrorizado y, con una sola idea en la mente. Tanteo, con desesperación detrás de el, buscando a ciegas la manija del jeep. «Maldición, ¿Donde esta?».
> 
> — Deberías hacer dieta. — aconsejo. — La sangre es mala para los glóbulos blancos.
> 
> — ¡Joder!. Chaval, ¿Qué acaso, no te das cuenta de la situación en la que te encuentras?. De un solo mordisco podría romperte la yugular y alimentarme asta vaciarte.
> 
> — Pero, si haces eso, ya no seria un cochinito. ¿Verdad? — dijo Stiles. en un intento fallido de sonreírle.
> 
> — Vale. que me has cojido de buenas.
> 
> Encontró lo que buscaba y automáticamente intento abrir la jodida puerta. Pero sus movimientos eran tan torpes, que no sucedía nada.
> 
> — Eso significa que me dejara ir?.— fingiéndose esperanzado.
> 
> — ¡No!. Significa, que morirás más rápido. A si qué no sentirás tanto dolor.
> 
> — Ah…, ¡Aaah! — la puerta cedió y así como callo al asfaltó. Stiles se levanto y empezó a correr en medio de la calle. Sus rodillas arriba, lo más que podía.
> 
> El correcaminos sentiría envidia de el.
> 
> El platinado se quedo estático viendo correr a su cochinito. Parado a un lado del jeep, recostó su cabeza sobre la puerta abierta y, lo vio huir — ¿Qué demonios, me pasa?.— farfullo, removiéndose el cabello, totalmente desconcertado consigo mismo. «Solo quería divertirme con ese asustadillo humano.» — ¡Demonios!. —«Cuando olfatee su aroma caí en una especie de atracción sexual.»— ¡Joder!, ¡A mi no me atraen los hombres! — le dio un portazo al jeep y, con un suspiro se giro empezando a caminar en dirección contraria a la de Stiles.
> 
> — Lo dejare ir…, Si. ¡lo dejaras ir, Spike!. — se repetía mientras masajeaba su sien.
> 
> Era lo mejor para su salud mental.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> _Una ventisca paso por su lado, en el preciso instante en el que sus piernas perdieron estabilidad_
> 
>  Se maldijo por ser tan dedil y, caerse después de correr solo, tres estúpidas cuadras. Sin querer perder mas tiempo, volvió a levantarse tan rápido como pudo, tenia que decirle a los demás.  su respiración era errática, con el corazón revoloteando, jadio, varias veces. se agachado, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas. concentrándose, logro estabilizar la respiración.
> 
> — joder, pero que sexi te vez agitado.
> 
> Stiles abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido volvió su cabeza hacia el frente y, ahí estaba él tipo parado como si nada.
> 
> Se sorprendió al escucharse decirle ‘sexi’,pero ese maldito aroma que despedía el cuerpo de ese humano lo excitaba de una forma. Que no podía controlar.
> 
> Stiles. Sin darle la espalda empezó a caminar hacia atrás.
> 
> — Sexi… ¿Yo? — dijo apuntándose a si mismo. — Na…,— negó — Si quieres alguien, sexi… conozco a un par o más de un par… A ver…, primero que nada está Derek — empezó a nombrar. — Jackson… ummm… OH, no olvidemos a Isaac. Si ese es un capullo guapisisimo. ¡Te encantara!. O Si quieres uno bien fortachón. Pues, Boyd, es el indicado. Aunque. entre nos… puedes comerte a Jackson cuando quieras…
> 
> — Interesante, menú. Pero por extraño que parezca. solo tú. Me atraes ahora…
> 
> — ¿Cómo. qué por extraño que parezca? No estoy tan feo.—  Miro su reloj. Faltaban cuatro horas para el amanecer.«¡Mierda!». no podría detenerlo. Ni, por cinco minutos mas…
> 
> Sintió una descarga de miedo recorrer toda la espina dorsal.
> 
> – ¿Qué va a hacerme?
> 
> — Nada. que no termine por gustarte.
> 
> — oh, eso me tranquiliza bastante.
> 
> Stiles no tubo de otra.
> 
> Opto por lo único que podría hacer en una situación como esa, gritar *
> 
> No muy lejos de Stiles.
> 
> El alfa tenia un serio problema.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> — ¿Piensas, estar enzima de mi toda la noche apuntándome con esa ballesta.?
> 
> No podía creer qué tuviera tan mala suerte.  
>  Scott le había llamado hace una hora. Para decirle que buscara a ese baboso de Stiles.
> 
> El muy idiota había olvidado avisarle que tenia que patrullar con Stiles esa noche. Y lo pero de todo, ese gilipollas, había decidido patrullar solo. ¿Acaso estaba demente?. Andar, sin su alpha en esta ciudad llena de "bestias extrañas". Bueno, el era una de esas "bestias extrañas",pero no le aria daño, mientras ,supiera cerrar su maldita boca antes de decir alguna estupidez.
> 
> Cuando, estaba apunto de llegar a donde su olfato le indicaba. Noto qué él aroma de Stiles estaba mezclado con otro, demasiado exótico y atrayente. Se maldijo, sus instintos cayeron casi hipnotizados por una fuerza sobrenatural. No pudo evitar transformarse en aquel callejón. Y eso había ocasionado que un sujeto le atacara al ver su verdadera identidad.
> 
> — ¿Y, permitir que me muerdas?. No. creo que no.
> 
> — Escucha, me importa muy poco quien seas…, pero te lo advierto, me enojo muy fácilmente. — Gruño Derek. — Y créeme qué hoy no es precisamente, el día de joderme.
> 
> — No. te tengo miedo. — Soltó con un brillo en la mirada. — Conozco a los de tu especie. — Aseguro, con un tono de desprecio en la voz — Y tengo un amigo con migo que tiene un carácter de la ostia cuando se enoja. — sonrío de lado. —Nada en ti me sorprenderá
> 
> *— ¡Derek! , ¡Tarzán! ¡La madre de chita, quien sea, pero ayúdenme!. ¡Derek! — el grito de Stiles. Llego como una navaja en los oídos del ojiverde. Joder qué si algo le había pasado a Stiles . Scott no de lo perdonaría. Pero mas que nada él, no se lo perdonaría.
> 
> — Valla, párese que Spike se esta divirtiendo.
> 
> — ¡Mierda! — Dijo Derek automáticamente tomando al cazador desprevenido y sujetando su ballesta para luego doblarla enfrente del muchacho de cabello negro. Lo sujeto del cuello. Había sentido ese olor nauseabundo también pero pensó que su olfato no estaba bien ese día. — has dicho Spike. — El chico asistió. — ¡Maldición!. Es ese apestoso vampiro ¡verdad!.— no espero a ver al chico asistir nuevamente, le bastaba con sentir el latido del corazón del muchacho, totalmente sorprendido.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> — ¿Derek? … ummm... ¿Por que ese nombrecillo me suena? .— dijo sin esperar respuesta. en cuanto, Stiles había abierto la boca soltando ese nombre. El había reaccionado con velocidad, atrapado al castaño contra una pared de forma brusca. Ahora, a un costado de la calle de donde antes se encontraban.
> 
> El papel de calcar era idéntico al color que había tomado el rostro del castaño, sorprendido ante los audaces movimientos de su rival. Se había sentido como un muñeco sin peso alguno siendo movido como si nada. Stiles intento volver a su equilibrio mental. ¿Pero, como hacerlo? Si, se encontraba enfrentando mil emociones.
> 
> Al notar el temblor en el cuerpo ajeno, el peliplateado sintió un poco de compasión. Se deshizo de su transformación y, poco a poco volvió a mostrar un aspecto mas humano al chico delante de él.
> 
> Parpadeo confuso, ya no tenia esa rostro cruel de aspecto monstruoso, destructivo y, demoniaco. Estatico lo observo acercarse lentamente hasta sus labios, para solo rozarlos en una sutil caricia.  
>  Rendido ante los ojos avellana, decidió dejar su vampirismo de lado y, sin deseos de luchar se quedo mirando fijamente a Stiles, el cual pudo apreciar esos ojos verdes llenos de deseo, en primera fila.
> 
> El vampiro, solo era un poco mas alto que él.
> 
> Una nueva sensación, cercana a un escalofrío. Surgió, cuando las manos frías de el colmilludo empezaron a subir por debajo de su sudadera.  
>  Se había vestido con unos jeans claros totalmente gastados , unas zapatillas sport además de una camisa a cuadritos en distintos tonos de azul. Y para pasar el frío de esa noche…, tenia una campera deportiva negra, con su bufanda de un azul oscuro, la misma que ahora, se hallaba envuelta en el cuello del platinado, como un trofeo.
> 
> Aun con todo eso puesto, el peliplateado se las había ingeniado para pasar su mano por debajo y luego subir lentamente por su abdomen. «Madre santa» Incentivado por tomar mas de aquel humano, encamino uno de sus dedos y, lo comienzo subir esperando llegar hasta esas dos aureolas sensibles, qué adornaban ese pecho varonil, «Oh, por los dioses» cuanto deseaba apretarlos entre sus labios hasta escucharlo gemir de gusto.
> 
> Al castaño le fallaban las piernas. Su cuerpo se mantenía atrapado entre la pared y, el cuerpo de ese hombre qué tocaba todo lo que tuviera al alcance…,provocándole sensaciones que se prohibía así mismo sentir. Era bochornoso, como su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias del extraño. Nunca había estado en una situación como esa. Ni siquiera con una mujer…, de sentir las manos frías, paso a sentir un fuego encendiéndose desde el bajo vientre hasta la garganta, dejándolo sin poder respirar de lo tenso que estaba. Se removió intentando sacárselo de enzima. pero cada vez, que se movía. Lo sentía apretándose mas contra el, ejerciendo su fuerza y, dominándolo.
> 
> Temeroso y, extasiado, estuvo apunto de gritar nuevamente. Pero su boca, fue tapada por la mano que antes le sujetaba la cintura.
> 
> Impotente ante aquel ser, se rindió mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos avellana.«No era así…, no»
> 
> — Zhu! ¿Por que lloras…? no te are daño. — le sonrío, calido dejando totalmente desconcertado al menor que tenia entre sus brazos. — solo no grites, ¿no queremos que nos interrumpan? ¿verdad? en un momento "importante" .
> 
> — «Joder, ¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda!. Me convertiré, en el amante del vampiro esta noche,» — esquivo su rostro a un costado cuando el otro intento besarle la mejilla, fallando al sentir recorrer su mentón y, el cuello. sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa engreida.* «¡ maldición!.Esto no me habría sucedido de haber escuchado a Scott.»
> 
> — ¿Sabes.? No tenia pensado hacer esto. Pero es… que te eh encontrado apetecible de golpe. — quito la mano de la boca de Stiles.
> 
> — ¿Eso me debería alegrar?.— bufo. — pues vale. Seré tu cena. Por que, si lo vas a hacer. muerde de una ¡maldita vez!. Mi corazón no soportara tanto.
> 
> — No voy a morderte. Bueno no como tu crees.
> 
> La mirada que veía Stiles no le gustaba nada. el aliento mentolado del sujeto golpeaba cerca de sus labios. Y lo había tomado de la cintura. Como si fuera una maldita chica.
> 
> — ¡Joder! Que me ah encantado esa maldita manía de contestarme todo. — Susurro, en su oído. — Me recuerdas tanto a Buffy. — Se apretó mas contra el cuerpo de Stiles rozando su virilidad con la de el.
> 
> Un jadeo escapo de Stiles.
> 
> «Esto no esta, bien». Lo que sentía no estaba bien. Su maldita y endemoniada poya ¡no estaba bien!. «Maldición, ´¿donde están esos perros rabiosos cuando los necesito?.»—pensó .— «Este, tío la tiene mas duro que un bat de béisbol»
> 
> Los labios del peliblanco empezaron a acercase a los suyos.
> 
> — Aléjate de mi. Oh, o… lo lamentaras.
> 
> — ¿A si… y que me Haras?. — rió rozando apenas los labios del joven que cerraba los ojos con terror. Ante lo inevitable.
> 
> — El nada. pero yo ¡si!.— Spike sintió como era jalado del cuerpo de Stiles. Hacia atrás. Apretó con fuerza sus pies en el asfalto evitando ir mas lejos. Levanto la vista para encontrase justo. delante de su cochinito a un sujeto alto de ojos rojos. El cual entre abrió su boca y en un gruñido hizo ver sus colmillos afilados.
> 
> «Oh.. ese Derek.» — pensó.
> 
> — Derek Hale. ¡Tanto tiempo!, Y ¿Como, esta Laura?. Esa hermanita tuya tan mona.
> 
> — Muerta — gruño Hale.
> 
> — Oh...,lo siento. Bueno, eso creo.
> 
> — ¿Y Drusilla.? no me digas que cambiaste de gusto. — Dijo al ver al pobre Stiles cayendo al suelo relajándose al fin. Confiaba en la fuerza de Derek.
> 
> — ¿Qué Drusilla?
> 
> — Así que... Al fin saliste de esa burbuja de idiota enamorado. por que..., recuerdo bien que casi me matas, por ella.
> 
> — Algo así. Por cierto, conoces a ese lindo humano.
> 
> — Lindo. ¿Eso? — Señalo a Stiles.
> 
> — ¡Oye!.— Se quejo, Stiles.
> 
> — aléjate de el. Su amigo es mi beta...,es como parte de la manada. Nuestra mascota, si le haces algo— Sus ojos centellaron. — ,lo lamentaras bastante.
> 
> — No pensaba hacerle daño. Solo rasguñarlo, morderle, lamerle un poco.— enumero— pero juro sobre la tumba de mi difunta madre que si lo devolvía, lo devolvería entero.
> 
> — Tu madre ni tumba tiene. — apretando sus manos, buscando concentrarse en la pelea y, no en el castaño que tenia a su espalda.—  ,era una maldita vampireza como tu— sostuvo mostrando sus colmillos.—   además si lo violas. — señalo a el chico en el sueño.—  Seguramente, entrara en Un shock... Y créeme el cerebro de este Idióta me es de mucha utilidad.
> 
> Incrédulo, con la boca abierta y, media sonrisa, se dirigió a su alpha— Tus palabras llegan a mi corazón Derek— cabreado—  ¡joder! que me aras llorar. ¡Bastardo!.
> 
>  — Sabes que..., llevártelo.
> 
> — ¿Que? No hablas enserio, verdad… — Stiles respiro hondo y exhaló. — Derek no es enserio ¿verdad? — dijo levantándose del suelo.
> 
> Spike prácticamente voló sobre sus pies. Se posiciono justo a un lado de este y, luego lo golpeo en el centro del pecho. Stile quedo inconsciente. y, antes de caer al suelo fue tomado a gran velocidad por el vampiro, que lo puso sobre su hombro, como si fuera una bolsa de papas. solo faltaba que dijeran, gracias por su compra.
> 
> Derek se sorprendió realmente. Ese, bastardo no era tan rápido antes... Se movió ágil hacia los dos y se posiciono justo delante de Spike dándole una sonora piña justo en el rostro. Spike perdió por un momento el equilibrio.
> 
> — Suéltalo. No hablaba enserio.
> 
> Spike sonrío. — ¿Crees, que te are caso?, inbesil. — En ese mismo instante sintió algo en sus espalda.
> 
> — Spike suelta al chico si no quieres una estaca atravesando tu negro corazón.
> 
> — ¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora apareces?. ¡Joder con tigo Xander!. ¡No seas cabron!. — Exasperado, por esa mosca que lo seguía a todos lados.—  Déjame llevarme a este.— No suplico, exigió. —  ¡No le matare! solo me divertiré un rato, prometo devolverle.
> 
> — No bromeo amigo. Sabes que me importara muy poco clavarte esta Estaca. Buffy me ordeno vigilarte y ala primera falta que cometieras clavarte esto.
> 
>  —¡ Demonios! ¿que esperas? Un maldito permiso firmado por mi sangre. — le dijo mirando a Derek. — Toma a tu amigo y márchense no lo dominare por mucho tiempo.
> 
> Derek quito a Stiles de los hombros de Spike. Y lo coloco en el suelo. Para luego golpear fuertemente a Spike igual que este, lo había hecho con Stiles. — no me gusta que estés aquí. Así que por tu bien compórtate. Esta es mi Zona. — Spike. desmallado, en el suelo. — encárgate, de hacerle saber el mensaje.—  Xander asistió.
> 
> — ¿Estarás bien.?
> 
> — No te preocupes. Viajamos juntos. Nos conocemos demasiado. Como para no saber que pasara en cuanto se despierte. Aunque la verdad estoy sorprendido nunca lo había encontrado intentando algo con un muchacho…
> 
> Derek gruño. Sujeto a Stiles en sus brazos y desapareció dejando a un Spike desmallado y un cazador esperando a que no se levantara enseguida.
> 
> ...
> 
> Lo sujeto por los brazos y empezó a jalarlo hacia el auto que estaba estacionado cerca de allí. Bueno a unas tres cuadras.
> 
> La escusa para ello. Seria que el sol saldría pronto. — Ojala te duela despertar en la mañana. — pensó. arrastrando el cuerpo. Asta el auto polarizado
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Lanzo a Stiles, sobre su cama y rebusco apurado una toalla. La mojo. Luego la miro. Negó con la cabeza. Vio un florero. Sonrío de lado. — Si mucho mejor.
> 
> Stiles despertó sintiendo que se ahogaba.
> 
> — ¡Los niños primero!
> 
> — ¡cállate!, vale. — Le lanzo la toalla mojada. Stiles se sorprendió al ver el rostro serio de Derek. Bajo su vista para observar como este apretaba fuertemente el borde de su escritorio.
> 
> — Límpiate el cuello. Y ve a bañarte ¡ahora!.
> 
> — ¿Por que? Me bañe antes de salir.
> 
> — Hazlo maldición y no preguntes — No lo dijo exactamente. Prácticamente lo rugió. miro con sus ojos rojos a Stiles. Y este callo rápidamente. Moría por preguntarle ¿que fue lo que paso? . Acaso, aquel sujeto de cabello platinado había sido un sueño.  Na. Eso había pasado. Pero, ¿Por qué, Hale actuaba tan extraño?
> 
> Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia. puede contener palabras fuertes y escenas candentes. bla bla bla. lea si le gusta lo gay o le de igual bla bla bla.
> 
> En fin…, ¡disfrútenlo!.

 

> Derek se encontraba dando vueltas por toda la habitación de Stiles.
> 
> Nada nuevo había en ese lugar que tanto conocía.
> 
> Claramente, podía escuchar la ropa deslizándose fuera del cuerpo blanquecino, el ruido del grifo al girarlo, el sonido del agua saliendo e impactando de lleno contra el suelo y, el suspiro de alivio al sentir el agua tibia deslizándose sobre cada músculo tenso, que se le antojaba contar…, No supo como fue que sus pies lo guiaron hasta la puerta, ni como sus manos tantearon lentamente la manija abriéndola sigilosamente.
> 
> Una ola de calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo disfrutando del sonido del borboteo del agua al mezclarse con el, observo por la puerta entre abierta la figura masculina marcada sinuosamente por aquel cristal que lo separaba de aquella tersa piel, tan pálida que lo tentaba a tocarle de manera poco racional.
> 
> Agradecía el tener tan buena vista, de no ser por ello. No abría podido ver nada por el vapor que se acumulaba a medida que salía el agua caliente. Simplemente. No entendía que demonios le pasaba. ¿Desde cuando sentía esa atracción animal y arrebatadoramente sexual, por ese chico? ¡Era stiles, por los mil demonios!
> 
> No supo en que momento empezó a tocarse, lo hizo. Despacio, sin prisa y, con el pulso tan caliente como el momento lo ameritaba, podrían descubrirlo. Y, el solo echo de pensar en ello, lo excitaba más. Era demencia y, le valía madre qué lo fuera. No tenia nada que perder…, mas que su orgullo. Además, sabia que stiles posiblemente no lo descubriría, por que no esperaría una acción así, de su parte. Vamos, que ni el se creía lo que le estaba pasando.  
>  La forma en que el corazón del muchacho latía a paso normal lo tranquilizaba, relajando sus sentidos, mientras disgustaba del rose de su propia mano sobre el falo endurecido. Y, qué lo partiera un rayo si su miembro…., No quería fiesta esa noche. Mordió con fuerza acallando el deseo y, casi rasgo el marco de la puerta, con su mano libre conteniéndose para no entrar en ese incomodo, cubo de cuatro lados, donde podría hacer rugir a la bestia, que tenia dentro. Se concentro en ver y, sentir la manera en que pasaba delicadamente sus manos por el cuerpo, regalándole una visión exquisita qué lo estaba enloqueciendo.
> 
> Cuando la mano de stiles bajo asta la entrepierna, no pudo evitar morder fuertemente su labio inferior, tratando de encerrar el jadeo fuerte de un orgasmo que había hecho hormiguear cada fibra de sus ser.
> 
> A stiles le pareció escuchar un ruido, con el ceño fruncido y, la curiosidad haciendo mella en el, cerro el grifo, abrió la puerta cristalina de la ducha. Pero no había nada. la puerta de la entrada estaba tan cerrada como la había dejado.
> 
> — Derek… — grito. — ¿todo, esta bien? — No hubo respuesta. — ¿Ey, estas ahí?”— preguntó inseguro.
> 
> — Si, Stiles. — soltó en tono normal. — ¡Date prisa! — demando mas alto.
> 
> Transcurrido un tiempo razonable.
> 
> La puerta del baño se abrió dejando salir algo de vapor en la pequeña habitación.  
>  Derek se pregunto si estaba imaginando cosas, por qué…, podría jurar que stiles no caminaba, si no que flotaba asía él, como un hermoso ángel. Si. Definitivamente estaba alucinando. Se quedó largo rato mirándole, con la cabeza un poco ladeada. Intentando descubrir quizás la razón o el motivo por el que se sentía así…
> 
> Stiles se sentía intimidado por la mirada que Derek le regalaba desde donde se hallaba recostado en la ventana de su habitación. Lo observo de manera disimulada mientras secaba su cabello, con la toalla. El ojiverde, se alejo de la ventana para aventurar unos pasos, hacia donde se encontraba, algo que lo hizo trastabillar asía atrás, pero en el instante que pensó que Derek se había acercado demasiado. Esté puso distancia nuevamente sentándose, en la silla de su escritorio.
> 
> El alfa sonrío al verlo estremecerse de arriba bajo.
> 
> El castaño contuvo sus nervio, manteniéndose a un costado de su cama y, por extraño qué parezca estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua de museo. Esperando a que el mayor dijese algo.
> 
> El alpha podía sentirlo observándole con el rabillo del ojo.
> 
> Derek en realidad, no parecía triste o preocupado, sino solamente perplejo y, un tanto pensativo.
> 
> Y fue en el momento preciso en que stiles estuvo apunto de hablar y preguntarle !¿Qué, rayos le pasaba?!.
> 
> Pero todo paso a segundo plano, cuando, la cabeza le dio vueltas y una sensación muy angustiosa, que nunca había experimentado, le obligó a sentarse en la cama, para después correr hasta el baño en el peor estado. Allí se apoyó contra el muro, temiendo que iba a estallar.
> 
> — Stiles. ¿Estas bien?
> 
> — ¡Joder! Derek ¿acaso me veo como alguien que esta bien?
> 
> Una sonrisa burlona escapó de los labios del hombre lobo.
> 
> Stiles sentía como si en su interior existiera la corriente de un río que subía y bajaba a lo largo de su cuerpo; retrocedía, tomaba un nuevo impulso e intentaba hallar en vano una salida.
> 
> le temblaron las piernas. — ¡Sal de aquí, Derek! — Se sentía demasiado avergonzado.
> 
> — Tranquilo. — se alejo dándole espacio. — ‘Ya pasara’ — dijo mientras lo escuchaba teniendo arcadas.«Al menos eso le quitaba algo de hormonas volátiles a la situación.» pensó, el oji-verde.
> 
> — Dime stiles. — el castaño soltó un pequeño sonido desde la garganta que prácticamente le decían; continua —, ¿has usado algo diferente?. Una colonia, loción… alguna cosa diferente, en las ultimas veinticuatro horas. — vio como stiles regresaba de el baño con la toalla húmeda, ubicada en su nuca. negó.
> 
> — Nada de eso. ¿Por?
> 
> No le explico, simplemente prosiguió. — ,Entonces. ¿has tomado algo fuera de lo normal?.
> 
> Arqueo una ceja. — Además de tomar dos veces una ducha. — le reclamo a su manera. — No nada.
> 
> — Vale, Stiles… qué estoy hablando enserio.
> 
> — No te enojes. — Suspiro, sintiéndose algo mareado. — Solo que no me siento bien para un maldito cuestionario.
> 
> — solo quiero que me dig…, ¡¡¡STILES!!!! — Grito cuando lo vio trastabillas .— ¡stiles! ¡stiles! ¡Mierda, despierta! — le llamo sujetándolo entre sus brazos. su pulso débil igual que su respiración pausada y la piel perdiendo el color.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> No muy lejos de allí. ( Joder era un pequeño pueblo que tan lejos podrían suceder las cosas, OK no digo nada mejor.)
> 
> ¿Erika? — dijo una muchacha somnolienta que se había sobresaltado al oír el ruido de su ventana en la oscuridad de su cuarto.
> 
> — Lidya, qué bueno que te encuentro sola. — dijo misteriosa mente la muchacha. — ¿Y, Jackson.?
> 
> La muchacha se sonrojo. — Mis padres están en la casa. — abrevio.
> 
> — ¿Y…?
> 
> — Y, le pedí que no viniera…
> 
> — ¿Y el te hizo caso?. — Dijo dudosa de creerle.
> 
> — No se a portado muy bien que digamos, como para negármelo.
> 
> — Oh, problemas en el ranchito del amor. — Sonrió. — el, ex-hombre lagartija ¿Te causa problemas…?.— la pelirroja le lanzo una almohada por la cabeza. — ¡Ya te dije!, suéltalo. Aiden esta mas que predispuesto, según escuche…, por ahí…
> 
> — No es un perro para soltarlo.
> 
> — Pero lo hace como uno… — se volvió a burlar su amiga.
> 
> — ¡Demonios!, Erika ¿que quieres? no estoy de humor para tus chistes, a esta hora de la noche.
> 
> Rodó los ojos divertida y, sonrío de lado acercándose a Lydia para luego sentarse a un lado de ella en la cama.
> 
> — Tengo un problemilla. — Achicando sus dedos delante de la bashee…
> 
> — oh, que raro. — le tiro del cabello. — Tú metiéndote en problemas.
> 
> — ¡oye! — Se quejo. — mira que muerdo niña no seas tan maja.
> 
> — ¿Ya, dime que quieres?
> 
> — Recuerdas lo que te traje la otra noche. — ,la vio asistir. — Necesito que me lo de vuelvas, pero, ¡ya!.
> 
> — No puedo.
> 
> — ¡Mierda! ¿como que no puedes? — dijo exaltada. — Lydia es peligroso estuve haciendo averiguaciones.. Y,…
> 
> — ¡Cálmate! Baja la voz, qué despertaras a mis padres. — suplico. — No puedo devolvértelo, por que no lo tengo…, conmigo.
> 
> —¡¿Que?!— Solto cuidando de no gritar demasiado fuerte, lydia chito moviendo sus manos delante de la chica. zhuuuu!.— ¡¿Acaso, estas demente?! ¿Qué lo haz hecho?
> 
> — lo eh regalado… — Cerro los ojos esperando ser destajada en mil pedazos. Pero la rubia, le miraba desconcertada, sin creerse lo que la pelirroja le decía. — ¿Erika…?
> 
> — ¡Regalado! — grito.
> 
> ¡Zhu! — ¡Maldición! Erika, de seguro te escucharon. ¿Cómo que es peligroso? — Pregunto, asustada El sueño se le había ido espantado.
> 
> — ¿A quien se lo has dado? — fue la pregunta seca de la rubia.
> 
> — ¡Cálmate! — Estaba segura que si le daba el nombre. Entonces la chica la decapitaría en aquel preciso instante. — Mejor hablemos en la mañana
> 
> — Mañana podría ser tarde…
> 
> — ¡Demonios! — Erika desapareció al sentir un repugnante aroma cerca. Debía irse lejos. No podía permitir que el, llegara hasta la casa de Lydia, debía protegerla.
> 
> — ¡Diablos! — siguió saltando los tejados y, corriendo por los callejones oscuros. No podía ir con Boyd, ni con Isaac, mucho menos con Derek… Scott no era de fiar para ella y, stiles… jamás, lo pondría en peligro. Solo quedaba sobrevivir por sus propios medios.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> — ¡Tengo que encontrarla! ¡tengo que encontrarla!. — Repetía una y otra ves. un hombre escondido entre las sombras de un callejón. — ¿Donde esta?. — ¡Tengo que seguir el olor! . ¿A donde me llevara el olor? . Debo encontrarla. Debo hacerlo. O no será el olor lo que encuentre si no mucho dolor. A Goyo no le gusta el dolor. No, no… a Goyo, le gusta causar dolor. — Dijo aquel hombre de estatura alta. Hablando consigo mismos. Olfateaba todo a su alrededor. ¡tengo que encontrarla!. — de pronto se detuvo. — oh, Goyo, encontró algo. Goyo hará muy feliz a su amo. Goyo tendrá deliciosa recompensa. — paso su lengua por sus labios, mientras sus ojos adoptaban un color amarillento, una pequeña luz que se filtraba dejo ver la piel verdosa y verrugosa de aquel que se hacia llamar "Goyo"
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> **_¿Dónde estas? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Que quieres?_ **
> 
> Era un murmullo, como el molesto aleteo de una mosca. insoportable e iba aclarándose poco a poco. 
> 
>   
>  **_¿Quien eres?¿Qué buscas?¿Que quieres?_ **   
>  **_¿Qué buscas?¿Dónde estas?¡basta! ¿Que quieres?_ **
> 
> Estaba oscuro y, solo…, era pequeño, frágil. Un niño llorando en un rincón oscuro, muy oscuro…, esa voz. Esa voz, dolía, esa voz corrompía su mente y, destruía, sus propios pensamientos.
> 
> **_¿Quien eres?¡Basta! ¿Que quieres? ¿Qué buscas?_ **   
>  **_¿Qué buscas?¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué buscas?_ **   
>  **_¿Quien eres?¿Quien eres?¡Basta!, ¡Basta! ¿Dónde estas?_ **   
>  **_¿Quien eres?¡BASTA! ¿Que quieres?¿Quien eres?_ **   
>  **_¿Qué buscas?¿Dónde estas? ¿Que quieres?_ **   
>  **_¡Detente…! ¡Que.. ¡¡¡DETENTE!!!_ **
> 
> **_¡¡¡DETENTE!!!_ **
> 
> \--------------
> 
>   
>  Silencio. Al fin…, silencio. Qué paz… su cuerpo desparramado, ahora sobre una cama. Suave, blanda y, calida el toque de esa mano en la cintura, qué solo le hizo notar su desnudez. Su cuerpo estaba helado a comparación con el calor que despedía aquel tacto cuidadoso.  
>  ¿Quién, compartía aquel lugar con el?, No importaba, solo se dejo hacer…, sintiéndose acompañado, por aquel cuerpo que se adaptaba más al suyo.
> 
> Dejo de darle la espalda al sentir como el otro, doblaba su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado sobre las piernas ajenas, con las suyas; una a cada lado. Enfrentados, pero Sin mirarle a los ojos, manteniendo los cerrados, temiendo encontrarse con un precipicio, solo sintiendo el cuerpo ajeno y, dejando encaminar aquellos labios gruesos por el contorno de su cuello, arqueándose con facilidad al sentir como era sujetado por la espalda.  
>  Sintió las caricias en su piel, relajándose ante ese ser divino, qué eclipsaba con roses sus temores. Se desespero al sentir el contacto de su piel al tocarlo con sus manos…, ese cuerpo duro pero calido…, piel tersa disfrazada de músculos, viril y, delicioso.  
>  Ese olor, ese olor a hombre a bestia…, lo conocía.  
>  Lo deseaba.  
>  Aquella incomprendida lágrimas salada se atrevió a bajar por su rostro al ser penetrado, lentamente. no le importo el dolor, solo le complacían de una manera, increíble la sensación de dominio que el hombre lobo tenia sobre el, y simplemente no podía hacer nada mas que permitirse gozar aquel juego violento y placentero que le daba su hombre de ojos rojos.
> 
>   
>  Subiendo y, bajando. Entrando y, saliendo. Dominando y, conteniendo hasta enseñarle el sabor al éxtasis al unirse en el crudo y, febril acto sexual.
> 
> Se sujeto del cuello ajeno, con los brazos carentes de fuerza y, el pulso acelerado. Embriagado por las rudas y, certeras embestidas, ¡joder! que el cielo y, el infierno. Se sentían, igual de cercas…
> 
> El miedo invadió su cuerpo cuando las garras de Derek salieron provocando cortes en su piel al sujetarlo de las caderas y quiso gritar al ver como este abría su boca dejándole ver los colmillos afilados. Y, luego todo fue muy rápido. El ruido de su propia carne siendo destajada en su cuello mientras sentía la calidez de su sangre corriendo lentamente.  
>  Para ver por ultimo, el rostro de Derek mirándole con odio y repugnancia mientras le regalaba una sonrisa mostrándole como su sangre se deslizaba por sus colmillos, las gotas chocando en su rostro.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Despertó sudando y jadeando. — ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! — jadeo, tratando de regularizar su respiración. « ¡¿tuve, un sueño húmedo nada mas y nada menos qué una fantasía con HALE?» estaba perdiendo la chaveta. y peor aun…, le había soñado matándole.
> 
> — ¡Stiles! ¡Al fin!.— Intentando no sonar muy preocupado. — ¿Estas bien?.
> 
> Tembló al verle, con las imágenes reproduciéndose en su cabeza. — ¡Aléjate!— alejo de un manotaso la mano del mayor qué intento acercarse. — ¡Aléjate de mi!.— Grito, derramando nervios, sin poder evitar recordar los colmillos de hale clavándose en su piel.
> 
> — ¿Stiles? ¿Que sucede? — Intento acercarse a el. — Cálmate, no te are daño. — se dirigió al castaño como si este fuera un pequeño gatito callejero. — Fue solo una pesadilla nada mas, cálmate. — Había visto el pecho de stiles subir y bajar súbitamente. Había sentido el miedo en el chico incrementarse. Eso solo podía ser una pesadilla.
> 
> — Stiles. Mírame… — suplico. — ¡Mírame! — insistió buscando su mirada sentado a un lado de el, en su cama.
> 
> — Repite con migo. "Fue una pesadilla, no fue real".
> 
> se dio cuenta de lo tonto que estaba siendo. y decidió burlarse de Derek para salir de la tencion. — ¿Me estas cargando,… ¿verdad?. ¿Que vendrá después, intentaras hipnotizarme con una cadena.
> 
> Le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. — ¡Eres increíble! Pero es que contigo no se puede. No se para que me preocupo — El muchacho sonrió
> 
> — somos, amigos después de todo.— contesto stiles.
> 
> — si — «un amigo, no hace lo que yo hice hace unos minutos… al observarlo ducharse..» pensó.
> 
> — Necesito hacerte unas preguntas.
> 
> — Mientras que no te me confieses. Acepto cualquier cosa, es qué últimamente estoy de un lige que ni que te diga. No me parecería extraño que me vengas ahora con que quieres con migo.
> 
> — ¡Joder! Stiles ¿es que quieres que te mate?.
> 
> — Como si pudieras hacerlo. Ni Scott, ni la manada y mucho menos tu podrían vivir sin mi y mis terribles encantos
> 
> — ¿Es que lo soberbio y creído, te lo has ganado en una rifa? Por que de ser así, Yo rifo una trompada y tu tienes todo los putos números. Así qué… ¡cállate!.
> 
> — Oh, vamos que ni que se diga. ¿Me dices a mi soberbio y creído y tu no te has visto en un espejo o es que hasta los espejos huyen de ti y tu personalidad lobuna?
> 
> — No te confíes muchacho.— .«hijo de…, ¡ese mocoso del demonio!» — La paciencia es mi virtud que se me da muy bien. pero la puedo perder muy rápido. si me haces la cabeza.
> 
> — Ok.— soltó aburrido. — Ya dime lo que quieres preguntarme. ¡vale!.
> 
> — En primer lugar.¡se puede saber que carajo saliste solo y, de noche! Acaso eres retrasado, ¡imbesil! No puedes salir sin mi o Scott. ¡Grandísimo, Estúpido, idiota! Donde demonios guardas las neuronas. — le reclamo. Stiles solo escucho, suspirando el repliegue de insultos que le brindaba el mayor. — ¿Y, que demonios? ¿Por qué. rayos no llevas con que protegerte? Un puto Spray pimienta, el maldito bate o tal vez una jodida estaca decorada con cebollas. ¡Gilipollas!
> 
> — ¡Ya basta! — grito, rojo de bronca. — SIENTO…, haber ido solo, pero no soy jodido niño. Lamento arruinarte la noche proclamándote como mi niñera y, ¡SIENTO!, mucho haber olvidado el bate y,ni sueñes que usare un Spray,¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA! ¡Y, JODER! La estaca se me olvido, por qué cierto alpha imbesil. — pronuncio con rencor. — negó que existieran los putos, vampiros.
> 
> — No parecías muy molesto. — gruño — ¡Es mas! Te vi. bastante motivado con su reunioncita de caricias.
> 
> — Deja que te toquen como muñeco de torta…, haber si te resistes. — se burlo. — Me tenia completamente dominado, no pude hacer nada.
> 
> — Y te dejaste hacer…?
> 
> — ¡Cierra la boca! ¡estupido licántropo! Soy un maldito humano, blandengue por si no lo has notado.
> 
> — Esa no es escusa. — estaba terriblemente furioso, recordando la forma en que los encontró, con el cuerpo del vampiro pegado como stiker en el cuerpo de stiles. — Te le entregaste como si nada….— le reprocho.
> 
> — ¿Que diablos pasa contigo? Si quisiera una escena de celos me buscaría novia.
> 
> — Y, te dejaría por gilipollas.
> 
> — VALE, SI. Déjalo por la paz… no quiero discutir mas contigo.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> El golpe de un látigo sobre su espalda, le devolvió la conciencia.
> 
> Sacándolo de un hermoso sueño con su cochinito. La nueva adquisición de sus deseos perversos. El segundo golpe le hizo desear un maldito trago de cerveza para sacarle ese sabor a sangre borbotando por su boca. El tercer golpe lo saco de sus casillas. — ¡joder! que si vuelves a golpearme te meteré eso por donde te quepa.
> 
> Sus ojos chocaron con los de su opresor. — Que bueno que despiertas… empezaba a pensar que tendría que usar mis manos para despertarte y tu piel es muy dura como para gastar mi energía golpeándote.
> 
> Tomo una botella de sobre la mesa. La vacío sobre el cuerpo del peliplateado. — ¿Tienes sed, Spike? — Dijo haciendo caer apenas unas gotas de alcohol sobre los labios del vampiro.
> 
> Spike a pesar de sentir la desesperación por pasar la lengua y sentir el sabor de esa cerveza. No lo hizo. — maldición. Xanders me puedes explicar por que me has colocado estas putas cadenas. Cuando, salga de aquí me pagaras muy caro el haberme interrumpido.
> 
> El látigo volvió a golpear esta vez de lleno el rostro de Spike provocando una cortada en su piel.
> 
> — Spike, spike… ¡Que no se te olvide, por que estas aquí! — El tono de Xanders era serio.
> 
> — Para ser tu GPS personal ¿tu maldito rastreador? Créeme, Que no se me olvida. Y te lo repito. me vengare de ti, en cuanto logre sacarme esta mierda de enzima. — Escupió un poco de sangre a un costado. — encontrare. la manera de quitar la maldición que ese hijo de puta me coloco.
> 
> — Solo. si me ayudas, te ayudare "Spike" así que olvida esa maldita venganza encontra mia y concéntrate en lo que debes hacer.
> 
> — Mañana tengo que empezar mi nuevo trabajo. Deséame suerte.
> 
> — jodete. — volvió a escupir.
> 
> — Sonrió de lado. — Yo también te quiero Spike — dijo saliendo de aquel sótano que se encontraba debajo de su casa. — oh, casi lo olvido. — Regreso sobre sus pies. Y bajo una pequeña ventana pintada con pintura negra. por donde podría filtrarse la luz del sol. La cual daba justo donde estaba encadenado de pie Spike. — ¿creíste que seria tan malo de dejarte vaporizar por el sol.? — nuevamente se dirigió a la puerta escuchando el gruñir del platinado que lo miraba de manera asesina.
> 
> antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de el, se detuvo y volvió a hablarle. — no vuelvas a acercarte a ese chico. No quiero que nada interfiera en nuestros planes. El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse fue lo ultimo que escucho Spike esa noche.
> 
> — ¿Dejar a ese chico? ¡joder! Como si yo hiciera caso a las pelotudeces que se le ocurren a ese jilipollas.— susurro, sonriendo.
> 
> Amaneció el día era dorado y limpio, con un vasto cielo azul. Una luz temblorosa y clara caía de lo alto sobre los tejados, y los cristales de las ventanas mostraban aún las huellas de el rocio, causado por el frío de la noche anterior.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Reinaba un profundo silencio en la casa de un muchacho. Era todavía temprano y ...la ciudad dormía.
> 
> Derek observaba dormir al joven, aun no entendía que había pasado. Y por que de pronto había sentido esa sensación de desesperación al ver a stiles desmallado en sus brazos. Muy pocas veces en su vida había sentido ese dolor tan fuerte en su pecho, como si su corazón se destajara a pedazos sintiéndose inútil de no poder ayudarle.
> 
> Observo la hora en su reloj. Pronto sonaría la alarma, era mejor irse, no quería que el chico supiera que había montado guardia toda la noche esperando que ese maldito vampiro asqueroso. Viniera a buscarle.
> 
> No lo quería cerca de Stiles. Sabia que mientras el sol le protegiera, el estaría a salvo.
> 
> Stiles despertó de golpe al escuchar el ruido de la alarma golpear fuertemente en sus tímpanos.— ¡maldición!. Debo alistarme para ir a clases.— recordó lo que sucedió esa noche. Miro por toda su habitación. Se acerco a la ventana. Pero no había rastros del hombre lobo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTIENE COSAS QUE NO DESVARIAMOS DECIR; EN PRESENCIA DE NIÑOS. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS Y BLA BLA BLA.

Era un gran día por venir para él, hacia poco que había emergido en la manada de Hale. Pero a pesar de ser un hombre lobo como el resto de la manada seguía sintiéndose fuera del circulo.

Solo Erika lo unía a el resto, siempre siguiéndole, siempre cuidando de ella quizás por que le recorvaba a su hermana un año menor a él, que por circunstancias comprensibles (como sus estudios) no se hallaba a su lado.

La joven estudiaba lejos muy lejos. Y el aunque esperaba que algún día su hermana volviera. también tenia muy presente que quizás formara un hogar en aquel lugar lejos de él. Y quizás nunca mas volvería a aquel pequeño pueblo que fue su hogar.

Por más que tuviera un hermano que la esperara aun.

« Quizás, quizás, quizás…» Era lo que siempre rondaba en la cabeza del joven boyd ese "…quizás si hablara mas, quizás si fuera menos tímido, quizás…" lo único en qué en ningún momento dudo fue aceptar ser parte de la manada de Hale.

Sabia qué consecuencias traía pero si nadie esperaba nada de él. ¿Por qué no aceptar ser algo más que un simple hombre? -ah Jham…- y, es qué antes el gran Boyd, se sentía menos que un simple hombre. Como, él hombre invisible. Y ahora que sabia que los hombres lobos existían también creía que en algún punto él fue una vil copia de un hombre invisible uno que solo Derek Hale pudo ver y le estaría eternamente agradecido por ello.

Pero ese no era el punto ahora.

El punto era que aun fuera de la casa de la joven y solitaria Erika sus sentidos captaban miedo de parte de su ahora hermana lobuna. «Algo esta mal» Y ese algo lo inquietaba.

No toco timbre.

Se les había pegado a todos esas costumbre de allanar casas sin permiso entrando por la ventana.

— ¿Que haces?

No era raro que Erika planeara irse, ni que lo hiciera. Lo raro era verla armando una pequeña bolsa con cosas para el viaje. ¿Desde cuando? siempre huía con lo puesto. Y, lo que necesitara seguramente lo encontraba en el camino.

Actuar de esa manera; Solo significaba una cosa y, era que quizás no volvería jamás.

— Nada, que te importe.

— Puede que me importe

Bufo molesta. — Tengo que irme, no me preguntes nada ¿si?

— Iré con tigo

— ¡No! tu te quedas con Derek y el resto de los niños.  
  
— Me prometiste que hoy vendrías con migo a clases. — sin cambiar el tema. — No, hemos aparecido por allí en varios días, escuche que habrá un profesor nuevo y dos alumnos del extranjero. Se lo mucho que te gusta intimidar a los recién ingresados — Erica sonrío enternecida, sabía que intentaba persuadirla. — sabes, cuantas horas me llevo buscar algo que se me vea bien. Y tu me dices que te iras. ¡Debiste avisarme antes!.

— Siempre actúo en el momento. Ni, yo misma se lo que hare…, Solo lo hago .— intranquila siguió moviéndose tomando sus cosas. — Además cualquier cosa te sienta de la madre con esos musculotes que te cargas…

— ¿No estas cansada de huir?

— ¿Huir? ¿Quién dice que estoy huyendo?

— … tienes miedo. — intento encontrar su mirada y eso la puso mas nerviosa, cuando levanto su pequeño equipaje de sobre la cama, la bolsa se escurrió de sus manos y callo como en cámara lenta al suelo. Ambos se agacharon -ella tomando la bolsa y, él intentando leer sus pensamientos- la miro metiendo las pocas cosas que se habían salido de la bolsa. Entre molesta, temerosa e indecisa.

— Creí que ya no querías ser…, la que eras antes… Se lo prometiste a stiles, ¿verdad? — la sujeto del brazo, cuando se levanto del suelo. — ¿Cuanto vale tu palabra?

Lo miro como a un enemigo y eso le dolió por que la sentía muy cercano a el. — Ya no soy como antes. — Ella camino hacia la ventana dispuesta a huir.

— Y, me preguntas…¿Quien lo dice? ¡Joder! Erika ¡mírate! — la sujeto de los hombros una vez acortado la distancia. — Estas temblando, como una niña que ah hecho algo malo. Dime ¿que sucede? Confía en mi… — ella solo escondió sus ojos, — ¡maldita sea! — el exigió su mirada sujetándola del mentón. — sus lagrimas lo dejaron sorprendido.

— Boyd. ¡Ya no quiero huir! Pero… — Lo abrazo apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de el.

— Entonces no lo hagas. Quédate conmigo. — la estrujo contra el, — Quédate con nosotros Erika… Si tú te vas. Si, te vas sin mi entonces yo volveré a ser el que era "un chico solitario" — Ella negó. Mientras el, cerro sus ojos, permitiéndose sentir su aroma dulce y fresco.

— Tú aroma es diferente.

— Tuve que cambiar mi perfume — le miro a los ojos. Aún abrazada a el — Me están siguiendo. Boyd y temo que mi estupidez acabe con todos. — explico temerosa. — Lo mejor es irme.

— ¿Que hay de tu madre?

— Ella no esta aquí.

— Y crees que eso la proteja. Dices, qué hiciste algo mal. Que están siguiendo tu rastro. ¿cuanto tiempo crees que les tomara sentir tú olor en está qué es tú casa? no puedes cubrir tu aroma de todo lo que tocaste de todo lo que te pertenece y una vez que sepan a donde vives. No, crees que buscaran a la dueña de esta casa, este donde este…

Erika le miro entre sorprendida y horrorizada. — Oh, por dios no lo había pensado.

— No. solo pensaste en huir… ¿dime que pasa?

No dijo nada. se mantuvo callada, exasperando a su compañero. — Quizás debas empezar a pensar en los demás, en las personas que sufren por ti. — ella observo el suelo, pensativa. — Espero que cambies de opion y dejes de actuar como una niña, qué no todo es juego. Tienes una responsabilidad. Ahora no es tu madre la que debe y puede protegerte ahora tu eres la fuerte. — Se fue saltando por la misma ventana por la que entro.

— Solo deja de ser una niña — fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho de el antes de que se perdiera de vista

* * *

 

 

— ¿Isaac. que haces aquí? — Pregunto Scott. al verlo sentado sobre el capó de un bello auto "Mustang convertible vermelho rojo" simplemente hermoso auto. Scott amaba los autos. ¿De donde sacaste esa maquina? — Dijo con una sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos.

— Lo compre. — dándole unas leves palmadas.

— ¿Con qué dinero? — sospechando como lo había obtenido.

— Sube. Y, te cuento. — Scott subió cuando Isaac le abrió la puerta del acompañante — Acaso. ¿Esto… es una cita? — dijo alzando picaramente sus cejas

Río un poco. — No seas tonto. Solo te abro la puerta para que sepas cual es tu lugar — Cerro la puerta y salto sobre el capot deslizándose por enzima de este para luego abrir la puerta y entrar en el lado del conductor. — ni loco te dejo manejarlo.

— Que cruel rompiste mi tierno corazoncillo de melocotón..— Isaac lo golpeo en el brazo una vez dentro del auto.

— Y así de tonto como eres tienes a Alison de novia. ¡Joder!. que tienes suerte.

— cállate y cuéntame ¿como es que lo compraste? — el ruido del motor al encenderse lo dejo perplejo. — Oh, mira que belleza. como suena ese motor. Me volví a enamorar….

— Mientras sea de ella y no de mi. — Ambos rieron. — encontré un tesoro.

— ¿Un tesoro? Oh, vale y con eso me piensas engatusar…

— Cállate y escucha…, Mi pad… — no pudo decirlo, simplemente aun no podía perdonar el infierno que vivió desde sus niñez. Scott entendió aun así, y se lo hizo saber apretando con su mano izquierda su hombro derecho. — Prosigue. — Dijo Scott.

— Tenia dinero escondido debajo de un árbol de ceibo cerca de mi casa. — Saco de encima de el tablero una flor roja de aquel árbol, con ella había formado un patito y lo puso sobre la palma de scott que sonrio ante el bonito gesto. — Pude sentir el olor de los dólares mezclado con el de galletas de chocolate eran mis favoritas. — se saboreo los labios.

 

 

Rodó los ojos. — lo tendré en cuenta..., Ahora prosigue por favor.

— Excavé...

— ¿Con una pala?

— Claro que con una pala no me hago manicura cada semanas, para dejar mis jarras llenas de tierra..¬¬ .

— No me mires así.

— ¡Idiota! No. solo use mis súper garras. ¿ Pala? — Rieron ambos

— Mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando note que no había solo un frasco si no siete de ellos llenos de dólares.

— usaste todo para el auto.

— No. Me quedo bastante, pienso usarlo para reparar la mansión de los Hale. Si, Derek me lo permite. No tengo deseos de regresar ala mía. Son demasiados recuerdos que quiero borrar

— Seria bueno. Ya, que vivimos allí casi todo el tiempo, y que el lugar este en condiciones seria mas saludable, de seguir así un día entraremos y las ratas nos dirán "buen día" "buenas tardes" ¡lárguense!.— Ambos rieron imaginando la escena. — Me parece buena idea. — termino diciendo Scott.

— Lo que me quede. — suspiro. — Lo donare a un refugio para chicos con problemas como los que yo tuve. — Agacho su rostro apretando sus manos en forma de puños, seco sus lagrimas con sus brazos y miro por la ventanilla tratando de evitar la mirada de Scott el cual sabia lo estaba observando.

— Eso es muy gentil de tu parte Isaac. Eres un buen chico.

Sonrío — No creas que lo hago por sentimentalismo barato. — Mintió. — Simplemente quiero que el viejo se revuelque en sus tumba mirando como el dinero es usado para el bien y, para mis comodidades. Me hubiera gustado que Camden… estuviera aquí…

— Bueno. — se le oprimió el corazón al verlo tan triste. — ¿Que te parece si primero vamos a clases.?

— Que te parece si salteamos este día y nos vamos de pinta con esta belleza.— dijo palmeando el tablero de velocidades. Con delicadeza claro.

— ¡No! Vamos, que hemos faltado mucho y tengo que aplicarme con los exámenes si quiero ir ala misma universidad de Allison.

— OK. Tu mandas…,— apretando sus labios a un costado. — aburrido. — Murmuro.

— Te escuche.

— Era para que me escuches, tonto. Hablando de tontos. Creí que Stiles ya había venido por ti. Pero cuando aún sentí tú presencia en tu casa me sorprendió.

— No se. No vino a buscarme… espero que este bien o matare a Derek.

— Matar a Derek ¿por que?

— Cállate. luego te cuento, ahora por dios atiende el camino. — se exalto al ver como su amigo volvía el rostro y esquivaba a un camión que estaba cruzando.

— Eso estuvo cerca.

— ¿Que cojonudo estuvo eso!. Vale. Hagámoslo de nuevo.

— Joder, Isaac que casi me da un soponcio.

— Gallina…

 

* * *

 

— Aquí estoy mi señor — se arrodillo en el suelo. A unos diez pasos de aquel, que encendía un cigarrillo, con un encendedor carusita de bolsillo El cual, parecía bañado en oro con dos iniciales en el centro. J.K

— ¿Has traído lo que te pedí? — dijo secamente. Sabiendo la respuesta de ante mano.

— No lo eh encontrado mi señor… la mujer tapo su rastro…, Pero lo sentí por mucho tiempo en las zonas residenciales de mas cotización. Goyo atrapara a esa perra. Y le traerá la..

— ‘Goyo’, Ya no tiene que preocuparse.

— Ah, que dice señor. — No pudo evitar tener miedo al verlo de pie enfrente de el.

— Te libero.

— No. No. No… señor ,yo, yo hare lo que ust… — No termino de hablar…, por qué su cabeza había sido desprendida del cuerpo de un rápido movimiento.

— sangré verde. ¡Que nauseabundo! — totalmente asqueado, pateo la cabeza a un lado — al menos este inútil me servirá para algo. — tomo el encendedor al abrirlo se encendió la llama, lo lanzo hacia el cuerpo de su siervo mitad hombre mitad anfibio — es una suerte que seas inflamable. — Sonrió y desapareció de allí.

* * *

 

 

Lydia se encontraba en la sala de cómputos, había llegado muy temprano, sin poder dormir en toda la noche. Se la había pasado Intentando procesar todo lo pasado con anterioridad. Cuando una voz la saco del trance mental que estaba teniendo.

— ¡Lydia! que bueno que te encuentro. Me tienes que decir a quien le diste… — Erika se acercó por detrás y tomo el hombro de Lydia. Que se hallaba sentada frente a una computadora.

— Erika. — las imágenes, tomaron la mente de la pelirroja, justo cuando la mano de Erika, toco su hombro golpearon su mente.

 

 **[Escucho un ruido molesto y giro su rostro asía arriba del techo. «¿aviones? »— Pensó. — Sintió un peso en sus brazos «¿maletas? ¿De quien, son… son mías, a donde voy?» Se giro buscando respuestas, en las personas qué pasaba por su lado, pero no escuchaba mas que aviones, y, de esas personas solo, les veía mover los labios.**  
 **Toco el brazo de una anciana pero prácticamente la traspaso… Atemorizada, quedo con sus ojos en trance mirando sus manos anonadada y, al levantar la mirada quedo prendida en el reflejo de una vidriera, por un segundo estaba vestida como una ejecutiva. Miro con mas detalle sorprendida su rostro él cual cambio drásticamente, no era su rostro. Si no, el de una rubia. Se sorprendió — "la madre de Erika" oh, por dios. — de pronto unas manos la cubrieron tapándole la boca forcejeo intentando escapar de esas manos pero de pronto se sintió desvanecer**. **]**

— ¡Lydia! Niña despierta. — grito molesta, por tener la cabeza de Lydia sobre su regazo. Después de todo se había desmallado cayendo de la silla, al suelo.

— Deja de decirme ¡niña! — Dijo al despertar tomando su frente tratando de que todo a su alrededor no diera tantas vueltas. — ¡oye! los cinco ojos te sientan bien.

— ¡Vete al diablo!. — se levanto dejando caer la cabeza de Lydia de nuevo.

— ¡Auch!. — ¿Para que? Si, ya te conocí a ti…, pura maldad.

— Lydia, no tengo tiempos para juegos. ¿A quien se lo diste?. — estaba muy nerviosa. Pero, su frialdad no lo demostraba. Por suerte Lydia no era como ellos.

— Stiles…

— ¿Qué? ¿A Stiles? ¡Acaso, estas demente! — Grito. Hecha una furia. No podía evitar sentir molestia después de todo aun sentía una pequeña atracción por aquel que había robado su corazón siendo una completa ñoña.

No pude evitarlo Erika. — tomo asiento sujetando esta vez con las dos manos su cabeza. — no se que me paso… lo juro.

— Acaso.. ,te arrepientes de estar con Jackson.

— Jackson…, el y, yo… ya no estamos juntos. — Hubo un silencio

— ¿Por eso buscas ahora a Stiles? — se acercó y la tomo de el cuello de la camisa blanca que tenia puesta. Alzándola provocando que Lydia apenas tocara el piso con las puntas de los pies. — No quiero que juegues con él.

— No. no… solo se lo di… Es que yo, Cuando toque la funda varias imágenes llegaron a mi mente. Imágenes de una mujer con lagrimas en sus ojos, con un bebe en sus brazos y de un hombre en llamas… Fue algo aterrador pero cuando abrí mis ojos saliendo de aquellas imágenes me encontraba sujetándola delante del computador y,…— sintió de nuevo quebrarse nerviosa ante las imágenes, sus ojos lagrimosos. — Word estaba abierto y en todo estaba escrito. **"ENTRÉGAME AL EL-EJIDO, A ÉL Y SOLAMENTE A ÉL, EL PROTECTOR ES LA LLAVE. EL PROTECTOR ES LA LLAVE. EL PROTECTOR ES LA LLAVE. EL PROTECTOR ES LA LLAVE. EL PROTECTOR ES LA LLAVE…"** Alison apareció en la puerta. Y casi como si no fuera, yo, le dije…  
 _ **—**_ _ **"**_ _ **busca a Stiles y dile que lo necesito."—**_ volví en si sabiendo lo que había hecho y cuando Stiles llego y me pregunto ¿Qué, pasaba?, no sabia que decirle pero de pronto la funda se ilumino en mis manos, creo que el no lo vio… Entonces me acerqué hacia el. Y…

— Y… — dijo soltándola.

* * *

  
**_Flashbacks._ **

— Esto es para ti… — Se arrodillo y elevo sus brazos sobre su cabeza agachando su rostro para no mirarle a la cara como una vieja muestra de respeto.

En sus manos extendidas se encontraba una funda larga, Stiles la miraba sorprendido

— Lydia ¿estas bien?

— ¡Tómela! ¡por favor! ¡tómela!.

— ¡Lydia, levántate! Ya, no me gusta esta broma… si esto es algún truco de jacks… — dijo mientras sus manos se acercaban a la funda para arrebatarla de Lydia con algo de molestia. Jackson era de hacerle broma. Pero que Lydia se prestara a ello le molestaba. Y mucho. Cuando Stiles toco la funda automáticamente sus ojos se volvieron grises, el iris trasparentado por completo, como un alvino, como un ciego, pero a pesar de aparentar eso él, veía mas de lo que otro creería.

— "Es un honor estar a sus servicios mi señor…"— escucho la voz a lo lejos y de pronto apretó con su mano derecha la funda la atrajo hacia el y la desenvaino.

— "El honor es mió, Kurgan".— poso la punta de la espada sobre su frente y luego la giro en sus manos con astucias para regresar la de nuevo a su funda.

Su mirada volvió a la normalidad movió su cabeza sin recordad lo que había pasado minutos atrás.

— ¿Que hago aquí…? Lydia…?

Lydia se levanto del suelo y con una mirada total mente indescriptible para Stiles, se acerco casi lanzándose a sus brazos para luego besarlo. — Oh, Stiles — gimió ella . Stiles no sabia que decir, ni que hacer apartarla ,quizás, después de todo sabia que era novia de Jackson y a el no le gustaba las jugadas chuecas.

— ¡Que demonios! — la voz molesta y el gruñido a las espaldas de ambos sacaron a Lydia de aquel trance.

— Jackson… ¡jackson! ¡Espera! — Lo vio girando y alejándose de el salón. Lo tomo de el brazo, este la separo de manera brusca — ¡no! ¡espera, puedo explicarlo!.

— ¿Puedes explicarlo? Pues hazlo la observo.

— Yo… él… — no podía no sabia en realidad que decir.

— Yo… el.. ¿Que? tanto te comió la lengua que ahora no sabes más que esas palabras. ¿Que me dirás? ¿Que cosa? ¿que ahora prefieres a un sujeto "normal" y qué ya te cansaste de un maldito hombre lobo?. — Las palabras salían con rencor. — Ahora entiendo por que no querías que fuera a verte a tu casa. Descuida ya no te molestare mas.

Se fue molesto pisando el suelo. casi, provocando cráteres en cada pisada.

— Lydia — Stiles los había seguido fuera del salón. — ¿Que fue eso?. — Pregunto Stiles aun sorprendido.

— No, no… lose Stiles. ¡Solo, déjame sola!. — Grito saliendo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

**_Fin de flashbacks._ **

* * *

 

— Después de eso no se que fue de Stiles lo único que se que la espada se la di a Stiles. Pero no recuerdo bien como era… ¿tu lo recuerdas?

— No solo sentí su poder y cuando quise abrir la funda esta me dio una descarga eléctrica. Mi mente te volvió en blanco. Y luego simplemente me hallaba en la puerta de tu casa con la espada en la mano.

— Es extraño, realmente extraño.

— ¿Y, qué tal fue…?

— Ah. ¿Que cosa.?

— Besar a mi puchi, puchi…

— Ah… Oh, no estas molesta.

Se encogió de hombros. — Yo bese a Jackson cuando arrastrabas el ala por él

— ¡Cierra la boca!

— Oye no me mires así. Estamos a mano. ¿Verdad?.. Al menos ya no me sentiré culpable.

— ¿Te sentías culpable? — Dijo incrédula.

— Ummm… ¿debo contestarlo?.

— Déjalo por la paz.

— ¡Ay! dime que tal son esos labiecitos.

Lydia sonrío con picardía — dulces. Y…

— ¿Y?

— No te lo diré, quédate con las ganas de saber.

Erika le regalo un puchero. — Eres cruel.

— Mira quien lo dice.

— Erika..

— Si…

— Aun tengo…, algo que decirte. — La mirada que vio en Lydia le decía que seria algo muy malo.

* * *

 

Unas ves listo, tomo su mochila y se dirigió hasta el jeep mientras silbaba una vieja canción que su madre solía cantar cuando él era pequeño. Era extraño que siempre pudiera escuchar la melodía en su mente encerrado en viejos recuerdos, pero nunca recordaba la letra.

Una vez dentro del jeep lanzo su mochila a la parte de atrás. Entonces observo aquel artefacto que Lydia le había "regalado" aquella tarde. Eso si había sido raro, todo el día de ayer había sido raro…

— Es hermosa… — La saco unos minutos de la funda para admirarla. No debería tenerla ahí pero no quería que su padre la encontrara y la verdad aun tenia que hablar con Lydia sobre ella.

No había tenido tiempo de investigarla "stiligoglearla"

La forma en que Lydia actúo al dársela también le pareció rara, parecía estar poseída por un ente extraño. Pero cuando quiso hablar con alguien sobre ello. todos estaban ocupados… y ni que se diga, que aunque Jackson estuviera libre…, jamás le diría que su novia le dio un "regalo" auque halla estado en trance y mucho menos se acercaría a Jackson, después de que los vio a él y su novia besándose.

Se sintió extraño. El beso de Lydia no le revolvió ningún sentimiento en absoluto. ¿Acaso, el hecho que aceptara a Jackson y, no a él lo había afectado tanto como para estar desilusionado de ella? «¿Mi corazón realmente está roto? » se preguntaba Stiles.

— ¿Por que no se lo dije a Derek. ?— rodó los ojos. — «¿por que habría de hacerlo?. Digo… soy fiel a Scott ósea no fiel de fiel… si no fiel de amigo fiel. ¡Por dios! mejor me callo, ni yo, me aguanto»

Volvió a esconder su regalo, para luego encender el jeep. Pero, cuando estaba apunto de irse. Una ráfaga de luz lo cubrió.

* * *

  
Jackson miraba la llegada de dos muchachos molesto. Últimamente todo le causaba molestia. Mas después de romper con Lydia. «¡genial! Ahí, viene la pareja inseparable.» Pensó cuando vio a Isaac bajando de un mustang junto con Scott. — Y, acá vienen dos de los tres cochinitos y donde quedo el mas idiota del trío. — Dijo de manera mordaz al ver a los dos muchachos, acercándose.

Scott le miro molesto. Isaac prácticamente le gruño.

— cálmate Isaac

— Si cálmate Isaac — repitió burlando a Scott.

— Ya déjate de niñerías Jackson, si estas molesto por algo ve y muerde un hueso o cava un pozo en tu patio. — Scott automáticamente miro a Isaac — sin ofender. — Isaac negó.

Jackson se rió de ambos.

— Idiotas. Aun no me contestan donde esta pulgarcito. Tengo un asunto que resolver con el.

— ¿Perdón? Desde cuando tienes que resolver cosas con Stiles. — Pregunto Isaac sorprendido.

— Oh, mama gallina protegiendo a su bebe.

— Ya cállate idiota. — Scott, paso de largo

— Oh, y, el gallito, se ofende y se va…

— ¡Te pasas Jackson! creí que habías cambiado. Pero la gente con alma negra como tu nunca cambia. — Dijo Isaac siguiendo los pasos de Scott.

— Púdrete Isaac. — Isaac sin girarse levanto su puño y señalo hacia arriba con su dedo del medio elevado. (Fack kiu.) — ¡Vete al diablo.!

Estaba molesto odiaba verles juntos a los tres siempre. Scott con Stiles. Scott con Isaac siempre siguiendo al niño mimado de Alison. Al perro faldero de ella mas bien. Eso lo asqueaba. «solo les falta tener el cabello un poco mas largo y se sentarían en el patio a hacerse trenzas y contarse los chismes del día», «Niñitas».

Lo que en realidad le molestaba y odiaba admitir es que el siempre estaba fuera de todo lo que ellos armaran. Y ahora asta su novia, bueno.. Ex-novia… lo cambiaba por uno de ellos.

— ¡Genial!, ¡realmente genial! — Apalearía el pálido trasero de Stiles cuando lo tuviera enfrente.

* * *

 

Ese olor nauseabundo se coló por su olfato sensible. Se fue a averiguar al bosque que provocaba ese olor. Lo que encontró fue un cadáver consumiéndose en el fuego. Observo un pequeño encendedor con iniciales en el. Y su mirada se topo con la cabeza apartada del cuerpo quemado a unos pies de el.

— **"J.K"** ¿Qué significa esto? — . Lo guardo en el bolsillo de su campera de cuero. Olfateo un poco mas. No había nada que le indicara que alguien estuvo ay. El cuerpo no tenia mas que olor a sapo quemado.

— Esto es un aviso, fue causado a propósito. Alguien quiso dejar un mensaje. «¿Pero a quien?» Eso era un mensaje. Si no por que lanzarían un encendedor de oro con iniciales. Era obvio que no pertenecían al sujeto, conozco a esa especie, el cigarrillo podría matarlos. Y podía ver la colilla de un cigarrillo. muy cerca de donde estaba el cadáver.

 

* * *

 

— ¿Qué? Y, yo seguiré encadenado aquí mientras tu te limas las uñas. — Soltó molesto. — ¡GILES! ¡SUÉLTAME!.— Grito molesto. — No pueden tenerme aquí, tengo mis derechos.

— ¿Cuales?

— Ok. No tengo una mierda… — suspiro — Pero por el pasado que tenemos. Oh, vamos salve tu vida cuantas? 35... 70 …100 veces ¡por favor!. Solo ráscame la nariz al menos me molesta horrores.

— ¡Jódete, Spike!.

— ¡Por favor!

— Oh. Ya que no me dejaras en paz asta que lo haga verdad… — Sonrío. — Solo no le digas a xander que te ayude en algo. Y menos qué te rasque la nariz. — Se acerco y con la punta de su dedo empezó a rascar la nariz de Spike con algo de miedo de que a ése se le de por mordérselo.

— ¿Listo?

— No, no mas arriba

— ¿Ahí?

— Si ahí. — Dijo cuando este se acerco lo suficientemente, como para de una patada- haciéndole volar la estaca de madera que este tenia en su mano- Y luego cuando Giles se sorprendió lo sujeto atrapándolo entre sus piernas, lo acerco hasta a él.

— Maldita sea Spike, ¡suéltame!.

— Dame las llaves si no quieres que te deje sin una gota. — Le enseño sus colmillos — y me asegurare que te duela bastante, solo para que valga la pena antes de que xander se vengué,

— Estas bromeando ¿verdad?

— No. Quiero algo y sabes como soy. Cuando, quiero algo... — sonrío con arrogancia. — Y ese algo no esta aquí. — de un cabeceo señalo las cadenas que estiraban sus brazos. — Así que abre las putas cadenas. — Su rostro era el de un maldito y repugnante demonio. Aunque para Giles todos eran iguales.

— ¡No puedes!. tienes el chip.

— Solo me dolerá la cabeza por un rato, lo soportare… se qué, valdrá la pena.

— Maldición. — mascullo molesto.

— hazlo — dijo acariciando con sus colmillos su cuello, de manera amenazante. Nada comparado con sentir el pulso de su cochinito.

Giles no podía separarse de el.. Su pulso le temblaba era humano, después de todo. Aun no lograba acostumbrarse a pesar de tantos años al simple hecho de morir o volverse un vampiro…, Spike era muy fuerte aun usando sus piernas, casi no podía respirar con el apretándolo como una serpiente.

— De acuerdo, pero no cometas una estupidez.

— Oh, por dios GILES hablas con migo "soy Spike".— Sonrío inocente.

— Por eso mismo lo digo. — Abrió las esposas elevando su cabeza y sus manos. Aun siendo apretado por Spike que colgaba de las esposas.

Ambos cayeron y se levantaron en automático

Giles quiso defenderse y, volver a atrapar a Spike, ahora que lo había liberado. Pero…, un cabezazo lo noqueo.

— Creo que ahora es tu turno de quedar colgado, feo durmiente. — sonrío. Mientras encadenaba a Giles. Una vez hecho se acerco a la mesa donde estaba la cerveza y la tomo de un trago.

— Umm… no esta tan mal. — saboreo el gusto en sus labios. — Pero prefiero el sabor de mi cochinito. — Se acerco a Giles y le quito el reloj que llevaba en su mano. — tendré que esperar a que el sol caiga. — bufo. — Detalles. detalles, detesto los detalles. — recordó al castaño. — Pero todo tiene su recompensa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PD; El patito era algo que hacíamos con nuestras amigas en la primaria. Amaba el árbol de ceibo. ñ.ñ lo recordé con cariño la foto de la flor en forma de patito esta puesta, espero les guste.


	5. Chapter 5

> — "Todo inicio, tiene un final" — las palabras salieron de la nada de aquellos labios finos que se dirigían a nadie en particular. Pero…, eran escuchados atentamente por el joven que la acompañaba desde hace quince minutos.
> 
> — Sigues pensando en la historia que nos contó Giles. — Connor, era un joven de cara redonda y suave. Tenia el cabello liso y castaño, con un alborotado y juvenil flequillo que le cubría un poco la frente. Su sonrisa era luminosa, y sus ojos azules inteligentes y amistosos. Muy por el contrario, Ella era una joven castaña, de ojos color miel traviesos que se transformaban en frialdad pura cuando algo no le agradaba. La muchacha se encontraba apoyada en una pared. observaba fijamente una puerta, esperando que esta sea abierta.
> 
> — ¿Yo?, no nada de eso… Bueno quizás un poco. — marcándolo insignificante con un leve movimiento de mano. — Siento algo de pena por el chico.
> 
> — ¡Pena!. ¿Tú, pena por alguien? ¡Al fin, moriré en paz!. — Puso sus manos en forma de cruz en su pecho. Y saco la lengua fingiendo con los ojos cerrados estar muerto. La chica se separo de la pared y le dio un puñetazo en las costillas. — ¡Demonios, Fe! eso duele. ¡Maldita, bruja!
> 
> — Cállate, lo único que haces es lloriquear como una niñita.
> 
> — Por cierto, Fe. ¿Por que tienes puestos los anteojos de Giles?. Ósea entendí que Xander te pidiera vestir con ropas holgadas. — Dijo señalando los pantalones sueltos y la remera blanca con una inscripción en ella la cual le hacia gracias.
> 
> Ella sonrío de lado — ¿Son de Giles? con razón no veía una bosta.. bueno en fin. Como, xander me insistió en que me vistiera horriblemente decidí que necesitaba unos horribles anteojos que hicieran juego con la fealdad que querían profesarme. — Connor rodó los ojos — los vi. sobre la mesada y pues.. Simplemente, me lo puse. — se los acomodo con la punta del dedo en la nariz. — Apoco no me veo intelectual. Ciega re ciega… pero intelectual.
> 
> — Xander lo qué quería era que no llamaras la atención de los jóvenes del instituto. Recuerda: "nada de romances estamos trabajando"
> 
> — No tiene de que preocuparse ese idiota. Eh, pasado mas tiempo sin sexo de lo que Spike de no beber una gota de sangre en un níveo cuello. — observo la mirada incrédula que Connor le regalaba — Bueno… quizás no tanto.
> 
> — Faith Laheni? — escucho, al abrirse la puerta de lo que parecía una oficina.
> 
> — ¡Le-ha-ne.! — Pronuncio denotando cada parte de su apellido con el seño fruncido. — "Faith Lehane" . Creí que esto era una escuela secundaria. Pero, ni decir un apellido saben.
> 
> — Señorita — carraspeo. — Podría entrar de una vez… ‘por favor’.
> 
> — ¿Por qué? ¡Mejor venga usted aquí!.
> 
> — Lehane, entre de una vez. — con el rostro serio y perdiendo la paciencia.
> 
> — Si me lo dice así… qué mas da.
> 
> El muchacho negó sonriendo. Su amiga nunca cambiaba siempre sacando a todos de las casillas. Se preguntaba ¿Por qué? su padre lo había mandado con ella. Cuando era la peor influencia del mundo.
> 
> — usted.
> 
> — ¿Yo? pregunto el muchacho.
> 
> — No. ¡idiota! tu sombra. — rodó los ojos detrás del director.
> 
> — señorita usted, pase y siéntese de una buena vez. Y si me hace el favor procure callarse.
> 
> — labios sellados. Señor. — hizo como si tuviera un cierre en su boca y luego se paro derecha y lo saludo como si ella fuera un soldado bajo su mando y se dirigió a sentarse.
> 
> — Estos… Chicos… — susurro, deseando retirarse pronto.
> 
> Carraspeo para que le prestara atención. — eh, señor director.
> 
> — OH, si tu… Hem espera a que hable con tu… eh.. — miro los papeles que tenia en sus manos.
> 
> — Hermana, señor… hermana.
> 
> — Oh Sissi claro…, hermana. Enseguida te llamare.
> 
> — De cuerdo.
> 
> — Siéntese como corresponde, por favor. — dijo al cerrar la puerta y notar a la joven que se había respaldado en la silla y se hallaba con los pies sobre el escritorio uno sobre el otro masticando un chicle con la boca abierta.
> 
> Faith bajo los pies se apoyo en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados y miro fijamente al hombre que se sentaba enfrente de ella. — Señorita, podría tirar ese chicle.
> 
> — Oh, si… claro. Un segundo. — Mastico un poco. Provocando un ruido bastante molesto e irritante. Luego lo inflo formando un pequeño globo. El hombre delante de ella la miraba atónito. El globo exploto. — Oh mierda. casi era perfecto.
> 
> —Lo siento por usted y su chicle pero deshágase de el y guarde su vocabulario obsceno para las juntas de pandilleros. Si, no quiere ser expulsada sin haber tenido un día de clases siquiera.
> 
> —Eso… ¿se puede? . Woww ¡genial! seria un record.
> 
> Carraspeo. — Bueno necesito que revisemos un poco sus datos. — El hombre empezó a hacerle preguntas personales las cuales Faith contestaba tal cual, se le había enseñado con anterioridad. Debía aparentar ser una chica de secundaria.
> 
> — Sus notas son excelentes… "University of California, Sunnydale" una desgracia lo que sucedió en aquel lugar. Dicen que fue un Pedazo de meteorito o algo así.
> 
> — ah,… mm.. Aja — Si ese sujeto supiera que ella termino con la secundaria hacia ya tiempo… bueno terminar, como se dice terminar… si alguien le preguntara ella culparía al alcalde para el cual trabajaba, Luego al hecho de haber estado en "coma" por un buen tiempo. Luego a los demonios, Luego a ángel. Si todos tenían la culpa. ella era inocente hasta que alguien la declarara culpable. Y por lo regular ese tipo de personas que se atrevían, terminaban con una estaca en el corazón. Sé…
> 
> «Es una verdadera lastima que este tipo no sea un demonio»— Pensó observando al director. Mientras este parloteaba siendo ignorado totalmente. —«Aunque la cara la tiene. Quizás podría decirle a Giles. "Eh Giles el tipo me engaño. tenia cara de chivo, ojos de rana y cuernos de venado. ¡Lo juro! Giles no quise matarle solo pretendía salvar al mundo por un nuevo día y por un capuchino mas en tu mesa. Todo por ti ¡jefazo!" . OK nuu.. Eso no funcionaria. Hasta la sombra de ese tipo era humana. Lastima que me cayera tan mal. una lastima, realmente no poder liquidar a este pelmazo, de director pero que más da... No todo es color negro. ¿Verdad?» pensaba mientras casi escuchaba el parloteo incesante de lo que debía hacer y no como nueva alumna de Beicon Hill.
> 
> «Aburrido…»Pensó.
> 
> —Bueno puede retirarse, estos son los horarios. Por favor dígale a su hermano que entre.
> 
> —Eh… ¿Qué? OH, si! mi… hermano. — con bastante pachorra se levanto y, se dirigió a la puerta de salida. —Ey idiota pasa. Te llama el diré.
> 
> —Señorita…
> 
> —Yaa.. No vuelvo a insultar, Palabra de girl scout.
> 
> —Señorita.— Fe, giro para mirar una vez mas al sujeto con los brazos caídos de fatiga.
> 
> —Si?
> 
> —La próxima vez. Podría ponerse una remera mas apropiada. —no fue una pregunta ¡no! era una orden.
> 
> — ¿Por qué, que tiene de malo?.
> 
> El hombre señalo a la joven que se miraba la sudadera. — ** _"PERRA VIDA_ ** — cito señalando la parte de adelante. Luego le hizo señas para que girara con su mano sosteniendo una birome. — **_Y LUEGO TE MUERES"._**
> 
> — No es algo que quisiera que mis alumnos idealicen señorita. Trate de corregir su atuendo y su extravagante lenguaje obsceno. O hablare con su superior. "Entendido"
> 
> Un segundo después.
> 
> — ¡Genial! pensé que no saldrías mas. ¡Bueee! — exclamo audiblemente.
> 
> — Pero…
> 
> — Es tu turno de ir al matadero, ¡Ni creas que voy a esperarte!. — movió sus manos restando importancia a lo que el parecía querer decirle. — Me voy por unos tragos.
> 
> — ¿No entraras a clase?
> 
> Se giro como si este hubiera dicho la blasfemia mas grande del mundo — ¿what pass, contigo?.
> 
> — ¡No se dice "what pass" fe!.
> 
> — ¡Al diablo! como se dice. — le pico el pecho con la punta del dedo — Escucha chico, es mi lema no entrar al primer día de clase, trae mala suerte. créeme, una vez lo hice y sabes que paso…
> 
> — No ¿qué?.
> 
> —Conocí a "B" créeme no volveré a cometer el mismo error. — se acerco cuando vio a el director acercarse a ellos. Y, fingiendo ser adorable, lo abrazo. — "suerte hermanito" . No seas tan babas. — sonrío y empezó a caminar alejándose de la dirección.
> 
> —«¡Angel! ¿En que diablos me metiste?.»— fue lo único que pudo pensar Connor.
> 
> — ¡Connor, por favor! Pase ¿O, me ara pasar por lo mismo que su hermana?.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> —No señor, lo siento.
> 
> —Isaac ¿Cómo, te fue en el examen de química?¿Entendiste algo de eso de la formula de sales?.—preguntó Scott al ver su "C" en el examen recién recibido a su profesor.
> 
> —¿Entender?. Para mi fue lo mas fácil… ¡F! ¡joder! — Grito al ver su "F" — ¡Esto tiene que ser un error!
> 
> — No hay error, los exámenes fueron corregidos y revisados dos veces. Señor Lahey
> 
> — Me lleva el diablo.— Lanzó su examen sobre el escritorio de su profesor.— Re-ví-se-lo de nuevo.— con vos amenazante.
> 
> — No lo are.
> 
> Isaac furioso se alejo de el escritorio y camino hasta la puerta. — esto es una mierda.
> 
> — Cálmate Isaac. — Scott lo siguió, era receso así que podían tomarse la libertad de ir al patio.
> 
> Se giro para ver a Scott que caminaba detrás de el. —¿Calmarme? mi examen no merecía una "F".— siguió caminando de espaldas enseñando su examen a Scott.
> 
> Una castaña caminaba por el mismo pasillo, se había colocado uno auriculares, Connor, no se había dado cuenta de que tomo su mp4 «"Ese chico tiene que aprender algunas cosas"». pensó»
> 
> Ninguno de los dos supo exactamente que paso. El golpe fue seco y como no serlo si prácticamente ambos Iván ciegos hacia el otro. Isaac furioso con su profesor. Y ella meditando lo que debía hacer sobre su nueva situación. Además de que llevaba puestos los lentes 3D de Giles «"Como, carajo veía con eso puesto" » pensaba fe.
> 
> — Demonios. ¡Oye!
> 
> — lo siento niña ¿estas bien? —Fe, no escucho al chico sus auriculares la habían tapado los oídos. Si, no podría dar por jurado que lo hubiera asesinado por decirle niña.
> 
> — los ojos de Fe se cruzaron con los de el.
> 
> — ¿Estoy muerta?¿paso un camión y no lo vi.?— dijo en un susurro, — lastima que el podía oírla como si le gritara al oído. — y luego pensó. «Órale… que hermosos ojos… angelito de mi vida no me dejes ni de noche ni de dia… »con la boca casi abierta. removió su cabeza quitando los pensamientos tontos que tenia.
> 
> — ¿Perdón… ?
> 
> Scott observo unos anteojos en el suelo. — OH, ya veo… — puso sus lentes delante de el y observo tras sus vidrios — ¡valla! no ves nada ¿verdad?
> 
> — Si..si.. Dámelos. Son míos.— Dijo quitándoselos de las manos, pero sin ponérselos.
> 
> — ¿Piensan levantarse del suelo. O, quieren que les traiga los juguetes y una mantita?.
> 
> Isaac se giro hacia Scott. Y este supo que debía callarse la boca. — Ven… — Le dio la mano pero Fe no la tomo y se levanto de un movimiento rápido.
> 
> — Chico. se cuidarme sola. No necesito la ayuda de un principito de Ojitos claros. — Se fue dejando anonadado a Isaac.
> 
> — ¿Qué, le pasa a esa tipa?.
> 
> — No lo se. Pero, no me agrada.
> 
> — ¿Solo por que se tropezó con tigo?.
> 
> — No. Dime…, ¿como supo que mis ojos son claros?. Si aún no se había puesto sus lentes.
> 
> Scott miro sorprendido a Isaac. — ¿Dices que ella intenta hacer creer que es alguien que no es? ¿Por que lo aria?.
> 
> — No lo se…, puede que los tenga por que se los saco a alguien. Si los miras bien son lentes de anciano… de hombre. Por que una chica que viste como ratera usaría eso. No confío en ella. No sentí una pizca de miedo en ella, ni siquiera se tenso. Una mujer normal se alarmaría por tropezar así, es como un susto. No se quien es. Pero… «lo averiguare»
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  la castaña caminaba justo frente a un mustang rojo, no podía evitar recordar esos ojazos claros. Y con ese cabello parecía un ángel. "angel" eso le recordó su trabajo. Bufo molesta. Para luego al fin notar lo que tenia delante de ella. se quedo mirándolo encantada. «woww ¡nena! hermosa». — Sabes eres mi sueño de pequeña… — dijo mientras acariciaba el chasis delicadamente. — Humm… huele a nuevo.
> 
> — ¿Faith?
> 
> — ¿Quién me busca? — Dijo sin mirar a su espalda. ¿para que? Si lo podía ver reflejado en aquel brilloso auto.
> 
> Apenas dio a entender que era ella. El sujeto se le acerco y la tomo del hombro para girarla hacia el. Apuntándola con su puño derecho dispuesto a golpearla. — ¡ahgg! Chico, no sabes con quien te metes. — sujeto su puño con sus propias manos.
> 
> — Eres la cazadora. Fui enviado a matarte — dijo esquivando un puño de Faith.
> 
> — Maldición. Dime algo que no sepa.
> 
> — Oh mierda. — Un golpe justo en su estomago. El tipo era grande una "mole" de un dos metros. con gruesos cuernos en la cabeza. su rostro todo rojo acompañado de unos amarillentos colmillos.«"típico demonio." Bestia como un clásico motoquero» . «"que raro ¿verdad?"» . Se, dejo llevar por la adrenalina. le devolvió el Golpe en el estomago. Patada en el pecho y, a la segunda patada la cual intercepta el demonio, Faith gira para desenrollar su pierna del fuerte agarre. Se equilibra y lo patea con la otra logrando sacarse de enzima al sujeto, este te tambalea un poco..
> 
> — Perdón belleza. — Salta sobre el capot del auto marcando sus botas en el. Y tomando vuelo para subirse justo sobre el demonio cayendo ambos al suelo. Faith lo golpea con toda sus fuerzas. Pero aun así el demonio logra levantarse aun con ella sujeta a el, llevándola justo sobre el capot. Golpeando su espalda contra el mustang.
> 
> — Lo siento papi pero no eres mi tipo. ¡Ahgg! — tres golpes justo en el rostro ida y vuelta, y el tipo no la suelta. Lo rasguña con sus uñas para luego morderle una oreja.
> 
> — Maldita zorra. — le da un golpe que casi la deja inconciente. — se aleja unos pasos de ella y sujeta algo aturdido una roca de gran tamaño que se hallaba en el suelo, sonriendo, la eleva sobre Faith. — Este es tu fin jodida perra.
> 
> Fe abre los ojos . Gira su rostro para encontrarse con la roca sobre de ella. — ¡joder! — Atrae sus rodillas al pecho y de un rápido movimiento empuja al demonio golpeándolo en sus tórax con ambos pies. Alejándolo. La roca cae detrás de fe rompiendo el vidrio delantero del auto — ustedes y sus entupidas frases. — baja del capot. arranca un letrero de prohibido estacionar lo parte en dos y lo clava en el sujeto justo en el medio. El tipo larga sangre por la boca. —" la llave" — alcanza a pronunciar y son sus ultimas palabras antes de ser olvido. Fe no sabe que hará con el cuerpo. Si los alumnos lo ven. seria un caos. — detesto ser la que saca la basura.
> 
> — ¡hijo de perra!. — Sin saber como. El cuerpo desapareció enfrente de ella. — Estas de broma. — Dijo apretando su cabeza con ambas manos. — ¿Que diablos fue todo eso?.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> — ¿Stiles? ¡Stiles! Demonios, despierta. ¡Stiles!.— la voz sonaba preocupada.
> 
> — ¿Derek?. — Su voz, era débil muy débil.
> 
> — Estas en tu auto. Recién te encontré. Parecías desmallado sobre el manubrio. ¿Qué te paso? — Al verlo allí sentado, se sintió cohibido. Noto la mochila de Stiles a un lado sobre el asiento del acompañante. Eso significaba que se iba a la escuela. «Por dios sus clases empezaron hace horas. ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo inconciente?.» pensaba Derek preocupado. Noto como sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Su cabeza oscilaba como si su cuello no pudiera sostenerla.
> 
> — ¿Derek? Noce vi… «vi una luz y, después…» después… Oh, Derek — balbuceo. las lagrimas descendieron por el rostro de Stiles.
> 
> — Ven… ven… — lo sujeto despacio y lo bajo del jeep. — con cuidado Stiles.
> 
> — Derek… que arias si descubres que tu vida es una mentira. — lo guió sujetándolo de la cintura. Agradecía que el padre de Stiles no estuviera
> 
> — No hables estas débil. — Y Se preguntaba por que lo estaba..
> 
> — ¿sabes?
> 
> — Si. Stiles.
> 
> — Lo recuerdo, Sp… — dijo Stiles tragando saliva para recuperar la voz, que se le quebraba.
> 
> — ¿Qué recuerdas?
> 
> — Recuerdo lo que soy… y, no soy. — Dijo mientras Derek pasaba el umbral de la puerta acomodando el brazo de Stiles que tenia pasando por su cabeza. rió — recuerdo lo que no conocí.
> 
> — Estas diciendo tonterías Stiles. No te habrás inyectado algo ¿verdad? O consumido. — lo coloco sobre el sofá, Stiles lo llevó con el siendo un peso muerto prácticamente. Sus rostros demasiado cerca para la comodidad de Derek. Stiles no se daba cuenta de nada. suspiro tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Se separo de Stiles un poco pero no tanto como para no poder revisarlo delicadamente buscando alguna marca en sus brazos.
> 
> — Derek…
> 
> — Si…
> 
> — Me gusta tu colonia. — Sonrío ante lo dicho. Mientras Stiles se sumía en un sueño profundo nuevamente.
> 
> — Descansa Stiles.
> 
> Derek escucho el mensaje que saltaba en la contestadota. Era el padre de Stiles avisando que no vendría a cenar ni a dormir…, Derek se dirigió hacia la heladera busco una cerveza y regreso cerca de donde estaba Stiles. Se le quedo mirando por unos segundos.
> 
> «¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? Ni siquiera se que hago aquí».
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> _Era la hora de salida._
> 
> Jackson se encontraba muy molesto. ¿Y por que no?. Después de todo no había podido desquitarse con Stiles. Vio a Lydia acercándose y prácticamente huyo como un animal herido, evitándola a toda costa.
> 
> Lydia muy por el contrario se hallaba preocupada pero no por Jackson ¡no!. Si no por Erika. la pobre, casi se había infartado cuando le contó sobre el hecho de haber visto a su madre siendo raptada. Había intentado calmar a Erika diciéndole que muy pocas veces sus sueños se cumplían. Pero como si fuera un día de mierda. La madre de Erika le había dejado un mensaje en secretaria diciéndole que ala salida de el instituto pasara por ella al aeropuerto.
> 
> No sabia que hacer.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> El estaba muy molesto pensando que Erika se había marchado dejándolos a todos. Se había peleado con unos chicos en el entrenamiento por haberlos escuchado decir mentiras sobre ella.
> 
> — Erika. La mas fácil de la escuela. La mas guarra de todas….— los sujetos no sabrían cuando despertaran. lo que los golpeo.
> 
> Les hubiera arrancado la piel si no fuera por que Lydia llego desesperada a buscarlo. Pero cuando Lydia llego corriendo a la practica buscándolo. Suplicándole que fuera tras de ella. Pues temía que algo pudiera pasarle. Boyd no lo dudo. Y salio a proteger a la que sentía como su hermana. Según lo que Lydia le había dicho. No tenia mucho tiempo. Los segundos eran preciados, ni siquiera se había cambiado el uniforme. Solo lanzo el casco a un lado y salio disparado. «"el tiempo no es oro para nosotros. El tiempo es vida" » pensó.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  Allison se hallaba triste pues su padre lo estaba y como no estarlo, después de la muerte de su madre. Y la traición de su abuelo, el dolor era grande en su corazón, pero gracias al cielo. Scott y ella habían regresado aunque aun se sentía mal por la forma que Isaac la miraba con mucha desconfianza y como no hacerlo si ella casi lo había matado, sin titubear siquiera. Sabia que Isaac hacia un esfuerzo por soportarla. Por que eso era "soportarla". intentaría llevarse mejor con uno de los mejores amigos de Scott por que simplemente lo había notado. Isaac y Scott se parecían tanto el uno al otro que habían congeniado en pocas semanas como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Como, se dice tus amigos cercas y tus enemigos aun mas cerca… ese era el pensamiento de Isaac que se hallaba buscando información sobre la chica con la que había tropezado. Pero nadie sabia nada.
> 
> Isaac aunque aun no sabia en que grupo entraba Alison. Simplemente no la quería. Y dudaba mucho quererla en algún momento. Era la novia de su mejor amigo. Y aunque aun sentía el dolor fantasmal sobre su espalda cada vez que la veía. Sabia que debía soportarle por el bien de su relación con Scott. Así que simplemente Isaac soportaría a Alison.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Scott estaba preocupado. Pero, todo en su vida era el hecho de tener buenas notas y anotarse en una buena universidad. Se la pasaba pensando en su futuro con la cazadora. Su linda cazadora. Lastima que aun tuvieran que arreglar algunos asuntos. Pero estaban juntos y bien… Así que mientras sus amigos estén bien y él no se volviera un hombre lobo asesino. Todo estaba bien.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  Erika llego al aeropuerto con el corazón latiéndole con desesperación allí vio a su madre girándose para saludarle con su mano extendida hacia arriba.
> 
> — Mama… —dijo al verla con su mirada subdesarrollada. Vio, detrás de su madre a un sujeto caminar vestido todo de negro.— Mama.. Mamamama — grito tratando de alertarla cuando noto los guantes negros y una reluciente calibre 45 escondida entre su abrigo. El sujeto no la tomo simplemente dejo que la viera levantando un poco su tapado. Erika tenia una pelea mental . Podía, correr con su velocidad o saltar. Pero. ¿Como se lo explicaría a su madre después?. No. no podía descubrir su secreto ante su madre, corrió lo mas veloz y normal que pudo aparentar.
> 
> Sin darse cuenta que a su espaldas una bala se dirigía. Su madre era un señuelo, sabían que vendría. Mientras sus ojos se apagaban observo a la mujer cambiando de forma delante de ella. Su cabello que antes era rubio ahora era negro como la noche. Sus ojos la miraban con odio y asco.
> 
> — ¡Bien hecho, Helen!.
> 
> — ¿¡Mama!?— Fue lo ultimo que se escucho decir a Erika antes de cerrar sus ojos.
> 
> Si. Todos, había sido una vil trampa… esa mujer, no era su madre.
> 
> — De nada señor…
> 
> — Tu también Frank. — Aplaudió mientras miraba a las personas caminar a su alrededor como si nada. — ¡maravilloso! Lo tuyo es un arte. — Dijo girando para mirar a un joven de cabello rubio y largo atado en una coleta. Sus ojos oscuros como su piel. Usaba ropas orientales. Con un pañuelo envolviendo su cabeza. Una mezcla de dos culturas o mas. El solo le hizo una pequeña reverencia sin decir una palabra.
> 
> — Rock. toma a la chica y vamos. — Erika se hallaba bocabajo en el suelo del aeropuerto. — tenemos un intercambio que hacer… «Al menos que quieran que la corte de arriba a bajo para arrancarle las entrañas hasta que deje de respirar». «Espero que tengas buenos amigos, pequeña». — Negó un par de veces mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Erika para luego agarrarla fuertemente y tirar hacia atrás. Erika apenas podía escucharle. su cuerpo no respondió. Sus ojos no se abrían. Pero aun así… Erika agradecía que su madre estaba bien. Su corazón se lo decía. «"Ella tenia que estar bien"» . — siempre quise matar a un hombre lobo Oh… lo siento Woman Wolf. — Jaja- carcajeo de una manera siniestra.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> — ¡Erika! ¡Erika! — La vio entrar a el aeropuerto pero cuando cruzo las puertas. Boyd presentia que algo estaba mal. — ¡Erika! — Grito sintiendo una oleada de preocupación, tomo su teléfono y marco a Derek. Necesitaban reunirse. No podía sentir el aroma de Erika, era como si no existiera. Como si jamás hubiera estado allí. Se había desvanecido por completo su presencia.
> 
> — Derek necesitamos hablar.
> 
> — Ya creo que si. — Dijo tenso al ver a Stiles flotando en el aire con una luz cubriéndole. — Llama a los demás ¡ahora! Estoy en lo de Stilinski.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> — Joder. — ¿Que esto no me puede pasar a mi.? Lo sabia, ¡lo sabia! — observo los pedazos de vidrios por todas partes — estoy cagado por un mamut. ¡Joder! — dijo pateando una de las ruedas. Esa maldita "F" es como si me hubiera marcado la mala suerte. Mira mi auto Scott. ¡Mi auto nuevo! ¡Joder! matare al que hizo esto. — Empezó a olfatear cerca de el Auto, sintió el olor de la joven que había conocido ese día. — Será… — siguió caminando alrededor del auto y entonces. — ¡Creak.. ! — Miro lo que había pisado. Unos lentes. Unos lentes feos. — La matare. Te lo dije Scott, voy a matarla.
> 
> — Cálmate Isaac. Tenemos que irnos. cosas extrañas están pasando. buscare a Alison — bufo nervioso. — boyd me envío un mensaje, paso algo con Erika.
> 
> — ¿Que.?
> 
> — Busca a Lydia y Jackson.
> 
> — Esta bien. ¿Y Stiles?
> 
> — Eso es lo extraño, tenemos que ir a la casa de Stiles primero.
> 
> — ¿Qué?
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> — Si vieras lo hermosa que te quedo la nota. — Observo Spike a Giles con los pantalones bajos, de espaldas a el. Y un cartel en su trasero que decía. "BESAME EL TRACERO, XANDER"
> 
> — Maldición, Spike bájame de aquí ¡idiota!
> 
> — lo siento pero no puedo quedarme mas. La tarde esta cayendo finalmente. Que bueno que encontré estas mantas para ocultarme del feo sol. Bueno… "nos vemos Giles" y come verduras, pero no cebollas, no queremos que un vampiro se indigeste ¿verdad? — rió el.
> 
> — ¡púdrete! Spike.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> El cuerpo de Stiles callo de pronto pero gracias a los reflejos de Derek pudo tomarlo en brazos antes de que este tocara el suelo. En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de estrella al pecho.
> 
> —No es lo que parece… — el hombre automáticamente saco su arma reglamentaria.
> 
> — suelta a mi hijo. Derek Hale.
> 
> — ¡wow! ¡wowowww! guarde eso… puedo explicarlo.
> 
> Derek bajo lentamente a Stiles sobre el sillón mientras era observado bajo la atenta mirada de el sheriff bajo el mirador de su arma.
> 
> — ¿Como puedes vivir con algo tan terrible? ¿Cómo puedes vivir con eso? La voz de stiles, era como un alarido de su alma torturada. Su padre lo escucho totalmente quebrado. Derek se sorprendió al notar que Stiles al fin coordinaba palabras. — ¿por eso bebes tanto? ¿intentas borrar con el alcohol el daño causado? — se sentó en el sillón y paso una manos por sus ojos.
> 
> — Stiles… hijo ¿hijo mío?
> 
> —¡No me llames hijo!— sus lagrimas golpeaban cayendo sobre su regazo. Como una lluvia torrencial.
> 
> —Stiles… —dijo Derek
> 
> — No soy tu hijo… ¡no soy nada! ¡NO SOY NADIE!.— miro a su padre. Stiles tenia los ojos hundidos y la cara tensa.
> 
> — ¿Qué tienes?.
> 
> — eh… eh visto el fuego. Eh visto la muerte. «La muerte de mi padre», la muerte de mi VERDADERO PADRE.
> 
> El arma callo al suelo. Y poco después el cuerpo del jerrif acompaño a esta., de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos. — Perdóname. ¡Stiles, perdóname! ¡perdónanos! lo siento. — Chillaba, hipando perdiendo todo el porte de oficial que poseía, se hallaba suplicando perdón a aquel que había criado como un hijo. Aun a sabiendas que el perdón jamás llegaría a el.
> 
> Derek. no entendía que diablos estaba pasando. Lo único que sabia era que debía permanecer junto a Stiles.
> 
> Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

 

Stiles se levanto del sillón y camino unos pasos hacia el sheriff.

— Recuerdas cuando era pequeño…. Recuerdas cuando me subía al columpio y te decía "de nuevo papi de nuevo…" acaso,¿pensabas en lo que me hiciste? ¿pensabas?. -"Oh, deje a este niño huérfano. Le quite a sus padres"- — La voz de Stiles aun siendo irónico, era tranquila y suave. Vio a el sheriff apretar sus manos formando un puño aun en el suelo. Un sollozó escapo de él ante las palabras de Stiles.

— Cuando tenia pesadillas mam…— se interrumpió. — ella siempre venia y me cantaba una canción, la canción del olvido. La canción que borraba las huellas de lo que había vivido, haciéndome olvidar quienes eran mis verdaderos padres.

El sheriff no miraba a los ojos a Stiles. No podía hacerlo. Como decirle la verdad si él ya sabia casi toda la historia. Como, explicarle que lo amaba como un hijo aunque no llevara su misma sangre.

— Dime ¿Quien era ella? ¿Quien era esa mujer que me arropaba y hablaba bonito, la que me daba fuerzas para empezar el día. Aquella a la que llore. Ese funesto día que aun llevo grabado con dolor en el pecho. El día que murió la llore como un hijo cuando en realidad no era nada mío. no me malinterpretes — paso su manos frustrado sobre su cabeza. —por como me cuido mereció cada lagrima. Por que ella murió ¿verdad?. Oh, eso también es mentira.

— Stiles por favor. Ahora no…

— ¿Cuando entonces? ¡cuando!— le levanto la voz. Nunca le había levantado la voz, no así.

— Stiles.— pronuncio Derek con vos quedada. puso una mano en su hombro, Stiles le respondió sujetando su mano en un pequeño apretón. Sin darse cuenta Stiles le pedía que se quedara con el.

— No estoy seguro de que soportes la verdad hijo…

— Cada vez que me llamas así clavas un puñal en mi.

Dio un paso hacia adelante la mano de Derek se alejo de el hombro de Stiles.

— ¿Algún día me perdonaras? Si, te digo todo ¿Algún día me perdonaras?.

— No lo se. No creas que pueda olvidar de la noche a la mañana lo bueno que fuiste conmigo. Solo no puedo ahora tratarte como si nada. luego de saber que mataste a mi… — volvió a bloquearse era tan difícil y confuso todo. —Auque halla sido hace años…, Auque no pueda darse marcha tras, solo me pregunto… ¿Por qué?

— En ese momento era parte de mi trabajo, debía proteger a la gente, era muy joven e inexperto me deje embarullar por los más altos.

— ¿Donde entro "Yo" en todo esto? — Stiles acorto la distancia entre el y su padre. Lo sujeto de la chaqueta y lo levanto del suelo como una pluma. — ¿Por qué me criaste? — detrás de sus labios sus dientes apretaba con fuerza evitando que palabras que no debía decir, salieran. — ¿Por que lo hicieron? — la mirada fija en buscando las respuestas en esas pupilas que lo vieron crecer.

— ¡por favor! Stiles cálmate.

— Déjalo…

— Al principio fue la culpa, te había dejado prácticamente solo en este mundo. — no se inmuto en quitar las manos de stiles de enzima de el. Merecía el odio que su hijo le profesaba. — Tu padre era alguien muy poderoso "un ser inmortal" y tu madre… tu verdadera madre — quito la mirada de stiles como si estuviera viendo el rostro de aquella mujer sonriéndole de lado "Te dije que algún día te arrepentirías" le había susurrado antes de desaparecer. — Era una cazadora.

— ¿Cazadora? Y un Inmortal… — Dijo Derek a las espaldas de Stiles. Era el más impresionado. Al fin estaba entendiendo lo que pasaba con Stiles.

— ¿Eran inocentes, lo eran?. ¿Por que los querían muertos?.

— Les temían. temían su poder. me hicieron creer que eran un riesgo para todos, pero con el tiempo creo que ellos eran inocentes.

— ¿Como murió ella? ¿Cómo murió mi verdadera madre?

— No se que paso con ella. Solo desapareció aquel día entre las llamas. Llevando a tu hermano en sus brazos.

— ¿Hermano? — musito. Lo soltó como si quemara — ¡Mientes! ¡Solo mientes! no recuerdo a ningún niño además de mí.

— Eras muy pequeño Stiles… las personas que me pidieron matar a tu familia…,Te estudiaron a ti por varios años, tu estabas prácticamente en shock. pero bajo ningún examen demostraste tener algo especial en ti… no hallaron nada

— Y les fui inútil.

— Si. Iban a dejarte en un orfanato bajo la vigilancia de uno de ellos. — Tomo el arma y la guardo.

— Debiste dejar que lo hicieran. Así quizás no me sentiría tan traicionado… tan decepcionado.

"bajo la vigilancia de uno de ellos" las palabras resonaban en su mente. Uno de ellos, con ellos, pero ¿quien diablos eran ellos? lo habían estado observando, escuchado, Estudiado como un animal. de pronto tubo miedo de algo mas.

— Cuanto hace que ya no me vigilan — Derek entendió lo que a Stiles le preocupaba.

— Después de que te adoptáramos solo un par de años lo hicieron. creo, que perdieron la "fe, la esperanza" en descubrir algo en ti y dejaron en nuestras manos tu cuidado. — respiro tranquilo ante su respuesta.

— ¿Deseas matarme por lo que les hice a ti y a tus padres?.

— No negare que siento un profundo odio hacia a ti ahora. Pero, creo que debo un "favor" por cuidarme estos años.

— No necesitas pagarme con ningún favor… Yo…

— No a ti. — Giro y miro el cuadro. Era una mujer de voz dulce y tierna sonrisa que siempre le abrazaba cuando sufría pesadillas por las noches, con la que siempre contaba cuando estaba enfermo o algo le salía mal. Sea como sea, ella había sido su madre. sobré la pared. — ah ella…

— Ella me convenció que debíamos adoptarte que no podíamos dejarte solo. Por tu bien y por el mío propio, ella sabía que jamás me lo perdonaría.

—…

— Ambos anhelábamos tener un niño, estubo enbarazada…, pero perdio al niño, luego de reponerse intentamos de nuevo, pero unos estudios le revelaron que no podía volver a quedar en cinta. — aun le dolia el recuerdo, de claudia observando la ropa de aquel bebe que no llego a nacer… — Lloro días cuando le informaron que podíamos quedarnos contigo. Eras su esperanza de ser madre…

— Por eso no te negaste a ello.

— No, no podía hacerlo. Ella, era mi vida y luego con el tiempo tú lo fuiste también. Se que no me creerás stiles. Pero te amo como si fueras mi sangre, y es la razón por la que me odio por lo que te hice en el pasado. Es la razón por la que eh intentado protegerte de todo lo que ocurre aquí en beacon hill. Siempre serás mi hijo para mí. — observo la misma foto que stiles. — Nuestro hijo.

Stiles ignoro la voz dolida del sheriff — ¿Como es que mataste a mi padre si era un ser inmortal?

— "Inmortal" es solo un término dado a lo invencible por el hombre. Tu padre murió por su propia arma, un arma especial, su propia arma…

«"LA ESPADA"» pensó Stiles.

El teléfono sonó pero ambos dejaron que entrara la contestadora

— La familia Stilinski — una risa sarcástica resonó en el aparato. — Stilinski… se que estas ay… Oh, ¡vamos! Stilinski contesta necesitamos negociar algo. Tengo a tu eterna enamorada aquí. Sabes — se escucho el alarido de una mujer del otro lado — no esta nada cómoda.

— ¿Quien es el?. Pregunto el sheriff.

— ¿Usted no lo sabe? — Pregunto Derek empezando a pensar que el sheriff sabe mas de lo que aparentaba saber.

— Stiles… la muñequita rubia con garras me dijo que tu lo tienes.

— "Erica" — el nombre callo en la mente de ambos jóvenes.

— Tienes algo que quiero y lo quiero ahora o tu amiga muere y créeme no será una muerte bonita auque quizás haga un cuadro con su sangre. El rojo es muy pintoresco.

Derek tomo el teléfono — ¡¿quien eres?! ¡¿que quieres?!

— Te falto ¿A quien tienes? tú no eres Stiles. No. No… no lo eres. — canturreo el final. — Pásame con él. — Ordeno.

— ¿Que mierda quieres con Stiles?. Derek presentía que no era un buen momento para darle el teléfono a Stiles. Pero cuando iba a mandar a la madre al tipejo. Stiles le quito el teléfono de las manos. Derek le miro sorprendido

— Escúchame bastardo. Si tocas a Erica juro que arrepentirás lo poco que reste de tu existencia.

— Niño no sabes con quien hablas.

— Y me importa un bledo saberlo. Tengo lo que quieres.

— lose

— Dime ¿Dónde? Y ¿Cuándo? — Derek sentía que estaba en una especie de hoyo negro o en otra dimensión. ¿Desde cuando Stiles actuaba así?. Desde cuando era tan seguro y esa voz era tan malditamente sexi.

 

* * *

 

 

— Giles ¡ya cálmate! el insultado debería ser yo.

— ¿Tu? Yo soy el que estaba encadenado, con el trasero en el aire. Xander.

— Si pero, yo tuve que verlo. Necesitare años de sesiones con psicólogos para quitarme esa horrible visión. Bueno, ya dejando ese tema. ¿Que tienes para mi Connor?.

— Tres hombres y una mujer de entre 30 y 20 años. Uno de ellos llevaba una espada en la mano. En el mango de la espada sobresalían dos colmillos.

— ¿Dónde?.

— Entre la quinta. Y router a tres cuadras de el aeropuerto. Lorne me dijo que unos muchachos lo comentaron en el club.

— Fue una gran idea de Ángel ponerle un club aquí. — Dijo Xander.

— Solo espero no tener que cantar.

— pero si cantas adorable Faith.— se burlo Xander...

— Vete al diablo.

— Por cierto fe tú por casualidad no tomaste mis lentes….

— ¡Yo! ¿Por que tomaría esas porquerías tuyas?. no me ofendas Giles no soy una ladrona.

— No claro que no… — Connor se gano un golpe fuerte en su hombro. — auch.

— Cállate, ni siquiera te duele ¡baboso!.

El teléfono de Connor vibró.

— Es Lorne.

— Contesta.

— Si, Lorne, ¿Cuándo? Si. OK gracias.

Connor miro seriamente a todo el grupo. — vio a uno de los sujetos. Un tal rock. Hablaba por teléfono con otro sujeto sobre un lugar de encuentro acordado.

— ¿Dónde?.— Exigió, Gales.

— El bosque. Alas afueras del pueblo.

* * *

 

 

un auto freno frente a la casa de Stiles. Stiles se dirigía a su jeep para buscar lo que ellos querían. caminaba detrás de Derek el cual miraba molesto al resto.

— ¿Por que tardaron tanto?.

— Hubo un problema. — contesto Isaac — Un sujeto nos intercepto camino aquí. Boyd esta herido. Lydia y Jackson se quedaron con el. aunque te sorprenda Ethan y Aiden nos ayudaron.

— Todos contra una persona. No puedo creerlo ¿bananin y bananon ayudándolos'. Esto me gusta cada vez menos.

— Ese sujeto era muy fuerte Derek.

— Dejemos eso de lado ahora Scott, tengo que ir a…

— No pueden ir. Deja esto a la policía Hale. — Derek se giro a mirar al sheriff detrás de el. — tú ya tienes suficientes problemas con la ley.

— Mire señor — le apunto con el dedo en el pecho. — esta es mi familia y yo me encargo de ella. — Scott rodó los ojos, ante las palabras de Derek.

— Stiles no debe ir. Es peligroso no sabe a lo que se enfrenta.

— ¿Y usted lo sabe?.

— No, exactamente.

— Déjese de juegos, no sea un maldito ¡idiota!

Alison noto la mirada de Scott buscando por todos lados algo. Y supo de inmediato lo que era. Así que simplemente hizo lo que Scott tardaba en hacer. preguntar — ¿Donde esta Stiles? — Derek aparto la mirada del sheriff para buscar a Stiles. Todos empezaron a buscarlo alrededor.

— Bueno Derek ¿Donde esta Stiles?. — Scott estaba muy preocupado no había visto a Stiles desde el día que se fue corriendo a ver a Lydia.

— ¡Diablos!.— no podía sentir a Stiles. — Debemos irnos.

— ¿A dónde? — pregunto Isaac.

— Al bosque. Erica fue secuestrada.

— ¿Qué? Boyd nos dijo algo pero dijo que secuestrarían a la madre de Erica. ¿Pero quien pudo haber sido capas? — ¿Como es que Erica no se defendió?. Pregunto Alison sorprendida.

— Debio ser una trampa. Usaron a su madre como señuelo en medio de un lugar publico. — respondió Isaac. Sabiendo que Derek les había prohibido transformarse en publico.

— Que tiene que ver Stiles en esto. — pregunto Scott.

— Pregúntale a su papito. — el ojiverde, Miro a el sheriff. — Yo iré por Stiles.

— Yo tanbien. — usted quédese aquí sheriff. — Dijo Scott al ver como este cargaba su revolver. — Créame somos mas que unos adolescentes.

— Scott. Se, mas de lo que crees Sobre ustedes. Iré por Stiles.

Un golpe seco resonó — tenia que hacerlo. No puede ir, seria peligroso. — Alison le había aplicado un golpe en la nuca provocando el desmayo.

— Debo recordarme no hacerte enojar. — Scott y Alison se sonrieron.

— ¡Ay! por favor déjen de ser tan melosos, si. — Se exaspero Isaac. — es irritante.

— Bueno, iremos todos los concientes. — Dijo Alison.

— No. podría ser una trampa. Irán si pero quiero que esperen un poco. ustedes serán el plan "B" si algo sale mal. OK. — todos asistieron a las palabras de su alpha. — Tú Alison te quedaras con el sheriff. — miro a Isaac y, scott. — Los demás quédense atentos cerca del bosque.

— De acuerdo. . — pidió la única mujer del grupo, por el momento.

— Derek, Solo… trae a salvo a ambos…

— lo are. — Derek golpeo el hombro de Scott tranquilizándolo. Y salio corriendo de allí. muy cerca de ay estaba su auto aparcado.

— Alison cuídalo. — Dijo Scott alzándolo y metiéndolo dentro de la casa, para luego salir hacia el auto de Isaac e irse detrás de Derek.

* * *

 

 

— ¡Que rápido! — Stiles. Observo sorprendido donde se hallaba. Después de tocar la espada había ansiado con todas sus fuerzas llegar a ese lugar. Con unos simples movimientos. Se había trasportado hasta allí. Quizás allí encontraría muchas respuestas.

— Pero mira nada mas quien esta aquí… — stiles, se sobresalto. — Ni que lo hubiera deseado. cosa que hice realmente.

— Demonios. ¿Tu aquí?.

— ¡hola amor!. también te extrañe… ¡Mi chanchito hermoso!

— Ya deja de llamarme así. Y dime ¿donde tienes a Erica?.

— Erica ¿quien es erica?.

— Mira seas quien seas.

— Spike cariño… llámame, Spike…,auque — se acerco lentamente a Stiles, el sonido de sus pasos crujiendo contra las hojas de los árboles — puedes decirme como quieras cuando estemos…

— ¡oye! aléjate ¿que haces? — Stiles estaba acorralado de un momento a otro contra uno de los árboles que se hallaba a sus espaldas minutos antes.

— terminando lo que empezamos. — solto seductor.

«No era su vos al teléfono, no es el.» pensó. — ¿Quieres matarme? Por que ahora no es un buen momento. Y además traigo una espada y tengo muchos deseos de golpear a alguien y créeme tu me irritas lo suficiente como para hacerlo.

Se removió escapando de Spike mientras movía la espada enfrente de el. con movimientos suaves. sin atacar. Solo en guardia.

— Mi cochinito tiene espada. ¡Que lindo!. Me gusta jugar antes de la acción.

— mi nombre es Stiles ¡Maldita sea!. No entiendes esta cosa es muy peligrosa. Dentro de poco no seremos los únicos aquí y si quieres morir…

De un ágil movimiento Spike alejo la espada que le apuntaba minutos antes apretando con su mano la mano de Stiles. Stiles intentaba tomar de nuevo el control en ella. pero cuando Spike volvió hablar lo había desarmado por completo

— Moriré si no pruebo de tus labios. — Un beso fugas golpeo contra los labios de Stiles. Spike se separo respirando entrecortado mirando a Stiles como si hubiera descubierto algo en el.

Stiles le miro de la misma manera con la respiración entre cortada también. entre sorprendido y cautivado, su mano izquierda la cual estaba libre se elevo asta la nuca de Spike y lo atrajo hacia el para devorarle lentamente los labios. Spike no se separo, ambos tenían una lucha con sus lenguas.

En el bosque solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus bocas alejándose y chocando una y otra vez. Con desesperación.


	7. Chapter 7

Ambos se encontraban besándose en el medio del bosque rodeados de árboles.

— No… — pensó, mientras mil sensaciones corrían sobre sus labios. El amaba a Lydia y de no amarla. Estaba mas que seguro qué no le atraerían los de su mismo sexo.

— ¡No! — Intento separarse alejándose un poco de él. — no puedo… ¡no debo! Yo… — Negó con la cabeza sintiéndose demasiado confundido.

Spike lo tomo de una de sus manos temiendo perderle nuevamente, consiguiendo jalarlo contra su cuerpo. Para luego apretarlo un poco mas contra él.

—Solo un beso mas — murmuro sobre sus labios el peliblanco sujetando su rostro con su mano libre, casi como una suplica —Solo uno, te lo prometo.

La cabeza de Stiles lo traiciono y asistió cuando su boca quería decir "No" . Spike no le dio tiempo a sus dudas. lo agarro fuerte de la cintura y lo pego a su cuerpo y una de sus manos subió por su espalda, eliminando la minima distancia que pudiera haber entre ellos, esta vez era Spike quien lo sujetaba de la nuca, quien llevaba el beso a su gusto y forma. apenas sus labios volvieron a juntarse, Spike introdujo su lengua dentro de la de Stiles provocando una y mil explosiónes dentro de su estomago, la piel del pelinegro se erizo. Era una sensación única, sus lenguas juntándose. comenzaron a jugar, cada roses era perfecto. el beso seguía… provocando qué Spike rozará su labio inferior para succionarlo dentro de su boca, de ahí lo dejo escapar para morderlo lentamente para que no doliera pero que le hiciera sentir placer, un placer marcado solo por él. sus manos comenzaron a bajar hasta donde comenzaba su trasero y sentío la dureza de Spike creciendo entre ambos. Regresándole a la realidad

— aaah! — dejo escapar Stiles. Alejando sus labios de Spike. sintiendo ese cosquilleo intenso que le pedía mas y más por todo su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo su cabeza que se debatía entre mil cuestiones por segundo.

Se miraron a los ojos, Spike tenia los ojos brillantes llenos de pasión, .Stiles recorrió sus facciones para luego terminar admirando los finos dulces y suaves labios de Spike y no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior ante las sensaciones pasadas

—me encanta — dijo el peliblanco, en voz baja pero no tanto como para que Stiles no lo escuchara.

—¿Qué cosa? — preguntó sin dejar de mirarle, esa mirada que le hacía sentir deseado.

—La manía estúpida que tienes de morderte los labios — el sonrió.

— Déjate de tonterías. — Spike sonrío ante el cambio de actitud de Stiles que había dejado de sonreírle para fruncir el seño y alejando esta vez sus cuerpos uno del otro. acomodándose disimuladamente su ropa. — Hasta hace unos minutos no sabias ni mi nombre, Ni me conoces.

Spike quiso acortar la distancia nuevamente para besarle, pero ni siquiera logro robarle un rose.

—Fue solo un… un "eso" — hizo una mueca con sus labios (parecía una trompita de patito) , en eso quedamos ¡OK! – se apresuro a decir Stiles. lo miro a los ojos sintiéndose torpe y nervioso — solo un "be… "eso" .— volvió a repetir Stiles. mientras intentaba hacérselo creer a el mismo.

— Un "eso" — dijo Spike formando las comillas invisibles con sus dedos. atragantándose las carcajadas que luchaban por salir. — Un eso… acaso, mordí tanto tus labios que ya no puedes pronunciar la "b" — se burlo — cariño a "eso" se lo llama ¡beso!

Empezó a caminar por el bosque ignorando al peliblanco que le seguía idiotizado.

— Pensé que nunca más volvería a verte. — Stiles no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo dicho por el peliblanco.

— Yo pensé lo mismo. Pero al parecer eres un maldito psicópata pervertido.

Una risa Suave y autentica fue arrancada del peliblanco, sorprendiendo al mismo dueño. — No, no me refiero a "ahora". Ya lo entenderás. Solo, será cuestión de tiempo.

Stiles se giro para mirar a la cara a Spike.

En la mirada del vampiro ya no había pasión, ni fuego, ahora veía añoranza. Stiles se sentía extraño, ese sujeto era una incógnita para él.

Spike solo le sonrío provocando el sonrojo en Stiles. Quien prefirió darle la espalda nuevamente para seguir caminando.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó al ver que Stiles se alejaba de el.

— ¡Ya te dije! ¡vine por algo importante! — se sintió apenado de haber olvidado a Erika por sus malditas hormonas enloquecidas. Al menos Erika no lo sabría, si no le arrancaría las viseras lentamente o peor aun… usaría sus pelotas como aretes.

— ¡Oh! ¡¿Por mi?!

— Oh… Si. claro. ¡sueña! Ni siquiera recordaba tu existencia.

— Te haces el difícil, pero me gusta lo difícil… — suspiro molesto al ver lo ignorado que estaba siendo. — Dime ¿que buscas?.

— Deja de retrasarme quieres… es algo importante. Y punto.

— No parecía muy importante hace unos minutos…

— ¡¿Podrías callarte?!.

— ¿Por qué? ¿me ganaré un premio si lo hago? — dijo estirando al final de la frase sus labios

Volvió a girarse totalmente escandalizado, intento discutir lo dicho por Spike. Debía pararlo antes que lo demás se enterasen de su pequeño derrape. — mira… — las palabras murieron al intentar mirarlo fijamente. Pero simplemente no podía, no sabia que mierda decir. camino de un lado al otro delante del peliblanco sin ocultar el nerviosismo que le provocaba el vampiro, él cual lo miraba con una sonrisa patente en el rostro, Stiles se paso una mano por la cabeza para luego mirar de reojo a Spike.

— Eso… — sus manos empezaron a moverse torpemente delante de su rostro, señalando sus labios y los del peliplateado. — eso… "eso" no volverá a pasar. — sentencio seriamente.

— ¿Qué cosa? — fingió demencia.

— Sabes… a lo que me refiero.

— No se de que hablas. Soy malo con los juegos de palabras. — cuando Stiles iba a reclamar observo la mirada seria que el peliblanco le regalaba a lo que sea que estaba a sus espaladas. — ¡mierda!.

Stiles se giro para observar a un sujeto extraño vestido con una tunica azul y un pañuelo rojo envuelto en la cabeza, con una pequeña lagrima del mismo color del pañuelo pegada en su frente.

Estaba a unos cincuenta metros de ellos y aun así parecía estar tan cerca.

— Lamento la interrupción. Pero, la perra estaba un poco inquieta.

El tipo dio un paso hacía el costado permitiéndole a stiles observar a una Erika que se hallaba sentada en el suelo con los pelos enmarañados y las ropas sucias. con un collar con pequeñas tachas hacia dentro, las cuales lastimaban su fino cuello. Stiles observo con atención, las heridas abiertas en la piel de la joven.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! — stiles se apresuro unos pasos hacia el sujeto pero Spike leyó sus movimientos y fue mucho mas rápido poniéndose delante protegiendo a Stiles.

— Espera… Stiles. — miro de reojo a stiles y luego al sujeto parecido a un musulmán delante de él con el cabello rubio atado en una trenza larga que llegaba asta su rodilla. — ¿Qué quieren? — Dijo logrando sentir la presencia de más personas escondidas alrededor.

— él sabe lo que queremos. — Stiles, se tenso ante la mirada acusadora que el sujeto le regalaba.

— No se los daré — apretando la espada en su mano. — no si no sueltan a Erika.

— De todas formas no se la darás… — Se giro y miro seriamente a stiles. — no sabes lo que desean hacer con ella.

— No tengo otra opción.

— Siempre hay otra opción — le sonrío. — confía en mi

El sujeto hizo aparecer un sable de hoja ancha delante de el y la dirigió al cuello de Erika.

— La matare, si no me lo das. Este sable esta… — stiles pensaba. "No lo digas, no lo digas" — envenenado con acónito

— ¡Carajo! Lo dijo.

— Mi nombre es Frank

— Bueno… Frank. —Dijo Spike caminando lentamente hacia el sujeto — veras, me importa un pito si tu nombre es Frank, o pete, o punki de todas formas te mandare al infierno. Mándale saludos a mi madre si la vez. — Spike salto sobre el hombre, pero una barrera lo hizo rebotar como una pelota de playa contra un árbol.

— ¡Demonios! — mascullo molesto levantándose de un salto — ¿Qué fue eso?

— Una barrera, ¿qué, acaso no la viste?.

— tú puedes verla. ¡Joder! lo hubieras dicho antes ¡demonios! Siento que me patio una mula.

— ¡oye! No me culpes, no sabia lo que era.

— ¿Cómo diablos me acercare a él si tiene una barrera? — Miro a Stiles y recordó el pequeño detallito que llevaba en su mano. — préstame tu espada — Paso cerca de stiles y quiso sujetar la espada. Pero esta le dio una fuerte descarga haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo con sus manos humeando. — Huh! Huh! ¡Quema! ¡quema! — fulmino a Stiles con la mirada. — ¡Que rayos!

— lo siento, Yo… no quise.

Una voz en la mente de stiles le hablo — No dejes, que ese asqueroso vampiro me toque. — Stiles soltó la espada del susto pero esta antes de caer al suelo volvió a su mano, stiles intentaba en vano quitársela.

Frank miraba incrédulo a ambos sujetos frente a él. — no puede ser… son unos inbesiles.

— ¡Stiles! — Grito una voz a lo lejos. — los ojos de Stiles se enfocaron hacia la voz.

— Derek… — dejo escapar con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. — Te estabas tardando.

El entusiasmo de stiles no paso desapercibido para Spike que automáticamente fulmino con la mirada a Derek.

Derek dio un gran salto quedando justo frente a Stiles, lo tomo de la camiseta y lo miro bastante enojado. — ¡Me puedes explicar que mierda haces aquí! ¿Por qué no me esperaste? ¡imbesil!

— llego el cachorro gruñón … ¡genial! — mascullo molesto el peliblanco.

— Si te molesta mi presencia ¡puedes irte al infierno!. — Ambos empezaron a acercarse uno al otro. Spike se irguió un poco mas sintiéndose por primera vez mas pequeño que otro.

— Donde él este — apretó los dientes mientras señalaba a stiles a un costado el cual se encontraba tan rojo como un tomate y espesaba a sentir que las piernas le temblaban al ver la mirada que Derek le dirigía. — Yo estaré.

— has lo que quieras. — gruño transformándose y dirigiendo su mirada a donde se hallaba Erika.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? De haber sabido que Erika se mantendría callada así lo hubiera hecho antes. ¿Dónde conseguiste el collar? En el mismo lugar donde compraste tu atuendo de segunda.

— ¿quieres uno…? ¿para que? Cuando corte tu cabeza ya no lo necesitaras.

Derek Reacomodo sus músculos. — chistosito. Eh…

— Lastima que es rubio… — la mirada de — ¿por que? — Qué Derek le regalaba le hicieron continuar. — siempre quise patear el trasero de Apu — Derek siguió sin entender. Spike rodó los ojos con incredibilidad. — Oh, ¡vamos! nunca as visto los Simpson.

— ¡eres un, idiota! — escupió el suelo a un costado y luego miro la sombra que aparecía detrás del tal Frank — ¡valla! pero si cada vez somos mas…

— Me encargo del perro sarnoso Frank. — suspiro el hombre musculoso. — O del niño bonito.

— has lo que quieras… solo recuerda lo que nos advirtió el jefe. Rock

— si… ¡si! OK. — murmuro — la luna roja…

— ¡Oye! el niño bonito ¿soy yo? — Pregunto Spike con sorna.

La maza muscular de rock empezó a crecer y ahora era lo copia de Hulk solo que en negro.

— ¡mira! un Hulk de chocolate.

— Spike ¡cierra la puta boca!.— grito. — esto no me gusta nada. — pensó.

—Parecen niños. — bufo molesto Stiles.


	8. Chapter 8

> — Piensas esconderte detrás de tu caparazón toda la noche. Tortuguita. — Dijo Spike acercándose a Frank el rey de los campos de energía invisible, Y otros artilugios.
> 
> Sin pestañear elevo su mano hacia ella, provocando que una ventisca que salía de la palma, empujara a Erika a varios metros lejos de él. causando varios golpes en ella al impactar sobre el suelo asta quedar inmóvil. Stiles grito su nombre pero al perecer Erika estaba muy débil para responderle.
> 
> Luego de sonreír por el daño causado en la joven, movió el sable suavemente, Stiles no sabia si sus ojos le estaba jugando chueco o realmente veía al sujeto cortar el aire.
> 
> — ¡Ten cuidado, Spike!.
> 
> — Tranquilo, se lo que hago. — dijo con autosuficiencia mientras enderezaba la solapa de su tapado de cuero largo. Mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa engreída a un Derek que gruñía por lo bajo al notar el acercamiento de Spike con Stiles.
> 
> Derek solo deseaba golpear algo.
> 
> — Veamos, ¿que es lo que tienes?— dijo Frank retando a Derek.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Y entonces Stiles salio corriendo en dirección a Erika que se hallaba desmallada en el suelo, Intento acercarse a ella para despertarla y ver sus heridas, pero no era idiota. Podía ver el campo de energía que Frank había puesto sobre ella. Recordó la espada y lo que Spike quería hacer con ella.
> 
> La tomo con ambas manos y justo donde veía las hebras brillantes de aquel campo de energía. Empuño la espada, atacando con toda su fuerza.
> 
> — AHHH! — Stiles podía sentir un dolor inmenso calando hondo en cada articulación de su cuerpo. como si, La espada absorbiera su energía.
> 
> — _Tienes que darme tu sangre._ — Dijo la voz proveniente de la espada. — _Soy Kurgan, mi señor… no me tema. Estoy aquí para guiarle. Confié en mi._
> 
> — Como, confiar en algo que desconozco.
> 
> — _Las almas perdidas saben reconocerse._
> 
> Frank movía su espada provocando un remolino de viento eléctrico dirigiéndolo directo hacia Spike pero justo cuando este creyó esquivarlo. el remolino se volvió una extensión de su sable convirtiéndose en un látigo, y cada ves que Spike se movía el látigo lo rozaba o lograba impactar en él, quemando su piel.
> 
> — ahgg!.
> 
> — No soy, quien quieres que sea.
> 
> — _Tu perteneces a un clan._
> 
> — No pertenezco a ningún clan. Ayudo a mis amigos, voy al secundario, como basura y mi pasatiempo es ver peliculas xxx, no soy un héroe.
> 
> _— No se. si lo seas, Solo se que alguien debe detener a tu hermano._
> 
> — ahmm...— La sorpresa invadió a Stiles.
> 
> — _Esta espada es el único legado de tu verdadero padre. Y el deseaba que la tuviera aquel que luchara por el bien de tu pueblo. Dime… eres esa persona, Stiles. — Stiles se quedo callado aun apretando la espada contra la barrera._
> 
> — Me hablas como si yo fuera Moisés — Dijo irónicamente y prosiguió. — moviendo su barita haciendo cruzar a su pueblo el mar rojo.
> 
> Kurgan ignoro lo dicho por Stiles— _Él le hizo esto a tu amiga. Y seguirá asta que obtenga la espada o barita como quieras llamarle._ — Stiles Revoleo los ojos con fastidio, demasiado era soportar el dolor que sujetar la espada le provocaba como para discutir con alguien que no podía ver. — _Sin importarle a quien deba sacar de su camino. Y créame, no es un cuento rosa lo que quiere crear con migo._
> 
> No podía ser un cobarde, ni tampoco ignorar la responsabilidad que se le había dado. Tenia que salvar a Erika y cumplir con la promesa que le habia hecho años atras... aunque hallan sido niños, en ese tiempo.
> 
> Ahora, estaba seguro de lo que haría.
> 
> Stiles movió sus manos del mango de esta, hasta el filo. Entonces, mientras apretaba sus parpados con fuerza también oprimía la espada entre sus manos, la sangre de Stiles empezó a deslizarse sobre el filo y luego sobre la barrera. Despertando los sentidos de Derek Y Spike.
> 
> _— Buena decisión muchacho._
> 
> — ¡Stiles! — gritaron ambos ala vez. Y en el descuido Recibiendo los ataques dirigidos por sus contrincantes.
> 
> — ¡Demonios!.— grito el peliblanco.
> 
> — ¡Maldición! — gruño el morocho.
> 
> — AHH!… El ardor en sus manos era insoportable. Pero aun a si resistió hasta que el campo de energía desapareció. Stiles volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire y sin quitar la vista de Erika se acerco hacia ella. Pero antes de alcanzarla con sus manos.
> 
> Sintió una extraña sensación a su espalda.
> 
> — stiles. ¡cuidado! — grito Derek sin poder correr a socorrerlo con rock cortándole el paso.
> 
> — Concéntrate perrito o te matare demasiado rápido para mi gusto. — dijo Rock. Provocando aun mas la furia de Hale.
> 
> En ese mismo momento Una espada voló justo en dirección a stiles. él cual se giro para interceptar el ataque quedando de espaldas a Erika. logro bloquear el ataque con su espada.
> 
> Ambas centellaron al contacto de una con la otra. Stiles noto que era casi idéntica a la suya con los colmillos dibujados en el mango.
> 
> — ¡KUROCHI!.— Grito una voz a lo lejos. Y la espada que lo ataco, regreso volando en reversa hacia su dueño.
> 
> Escucho los aplausos a lo lejos.
> 
> — ¡Bravo! ,¡Bravo!. Y yo que pensé que mi hermanito era un pusilánime, idiota. — Desde allí los observaba, sin qué pudieran divisarlo. Su voz llamo la atención de la persona que mas aborrecía entre todos aquellos, insignificantes seres. Sin dejar su arrogante sonrisa, lo vio levantarse y mirar justo en donde se encontraba. ...
> 
> Aquella voz tan rasposa e imponente era proveniente del hombre qué se hallaba parado, sobre la rama de un enorme árbol. Escondido, entre las sombras, recargado , justo sobre la rama de un árbol.
> 
> — Realmente encantador… — Stiles siguió sin decir una sola palabra. Solo observaba. — Ahora, comienza el juego de verdad. — Dijo con una vos menos irónica y mas seria.
> 
> Derek recibía los ataques de Rock. Lo golpeaba con el puño izquierdo pero era interceptado nuevamente por el grandullón. ¿Cómo, podía ser posible que el tipo siendo tan grande se moviera tan rápido como el?
> 
> — ¿Quien eres tu?
> 
> — Sabes, la misma pregunta me hice… cuando te conocí hace dos años atrás. Claro esta… tú nunca me viste. De haberlo hecho. Estoy casi seguro que no me desconocerías hermanito.
> 
> — mhmm..— stiles no estaba seguro, qué sucedía, pero cuando la imagen se acercó a la luz de la luna brillante.
> 
> Pudo ver el rostro.
> 
> De él mismo….
> 
> — Tu… tu. — tartamudo. sin palabras que decir y demasiado impresionado para buscar alguna en su blanda cabecita.
> 
> — Soy tu hermano gemelo. Stiles, es un espantoso disgusto el concerté.
> 
> — Lo mismo digo. — trato de no dejar ver lo sorprendido que estaba. — Y seria encantador ponerme al día contigo, si no fuera por que.., intentas matarme —La vida de muchos estaba en juego — Que haz hecho… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Y, si no es mucho pedir…¡¿Por qué, ahora?!
> 
> — Firmo el contrato, destruyó mi pasado y obtengo lo que debió ser mío desde un principio… ,esa espada.
> 
> — Espera, me perdí…,en ‘destruyo’… interesantes pasatiempos, hermanito — Camino de un lado al otro, como si pudiera marear a su adversario. — Pero tendré que detenerte.
> 
> — ¿Y, Crees, poder hacerlo?
> 
> Se detuvo, con una sonrisa brillante curvando en sus labios. — Me sobreestimas… — blandió la espada de un lado al otro.
> 
> — Mejor únete a mi…, somos familia.
> 
> — Si unirme a ti, significa; Matar gente inocente. — asistió — prefiero olvidar que lo somos.
> 
> — No puedes contra mi.
> 
> — En menos de dos segundos, te pateare el trasero,— la espada se le resbalo de las manos, resopló — quizás…, mas de dos segundos. Pero la idea es esa…
> 
> — Lamento bajarte el autoestima…, pero.
> 
> — No lo lamentes…, nací sin él.
> 
> — ¡Mírame y, Mírate! Soy lo que deseo ser mientras que tú das pena.
> 
> — Acaso, me queje con tigo por dar pena. — stiles se coloco, delante de el cuerpo de Erika protegiéndola. Mientras aquel reflejo de él mismo, bajaba de un salto de aquel árbol sin quitar los ojos de Stiles. — Soy feliz dando pena. a si consigo lo que quiero. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Scott. O Derek es fiel testigo de ello.
> 
> — Suena... interesante pero prefiero acabar contigo ahora.
> 
> — Como, y sin presentarte. ¡Mama no te enseño buenos modales.
> 
> Stiles estaba seguro que el tipo vestido de negro delante de el había gruñido en respuesta.
> 
> Irónico y el, vestido de blanco.
> 
> Parecía película de Matrix.
> 
> — Mi nombre es IAN. IAN MACGLEGAR.
> 
> — Valla.. — Silbó stiles… — sabes prefiero quedarme con mi apellido adoptivo, pega mas con mi nombre.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Lejos de ahí en la casa de Stilinski.
> 
> Alison se encontraba con los nervios enloquecidos. Por alguna razón, presentía que algo estaba mal.
> 
> Preparo té para cuando el padre de stiles, despertara en aquel sillón.
> 
> Entonces sintió una sensación rara y escucho los tablones de la escalera rechinar. Rebusco sus flechas y arco que había dejado a un lado de ella. Y empezó a caminar lentamente de la cocina asta la sala de Star.
> 
> Ya preparada para disparar su flecha a lo que sea que estuviese allí.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> — Si la quieres, ven por ella. — dijo stiles moviendo sus dedos en señal de que se acercará.
> 
> Ian sonrío de lado. — No perderé mi tiempo con tigo.
> 
> — ¿ Tan rápido abandonas el tren de la felicidad? — soltó irónico.
> 
>  
> 
> — Tranquilo, no dejare que te aburras, solo…,prefiero que ella se haga cargo de ti. — stiles no tubo tiempo de reaccionar a las palabras de Ian. Solo pudo girarse sobre sus pies, sin dejarle tiempo para sorprenderse, Erika se abalanzo sobre el, Con sus garras apretándole los hombros a Stiles. El cual intentaba inútilmente quitársela de enzima.
> 
> Los ojos de Stiles brillaron cambiando de color en el acto, el cuerpo de la rubia se relajo. Provocando que Erika perdiera el equilibrio ante la sorpresa y dejando que Stiles Apoyara la espada sobre la frente de ella. haciendo, que está le diera un shock eléctrico, lanzando la hacia atrás.
> 
> Pero la rubia no se dio por vencida y, volviendo a ponerse en posición de ataque, espero el momento indicado para atacar al castaño.  
>  Se defendió de varios ataques, sin llegar a lastimarla de gravedad. Mientras, su hermano desaparecía entre las sombras.
> 
> — Y esa, es la reunión familiar mas corta del mundo. Debería de estar en los record Guiness. Por ello. — Dijo en un murmullo, apuntando la espada hacia Erika. Esta le sonrió.
> 
> — ¿Y, tu que es lo que pretendes, poniéndote de su lado? — Dijo stiles con la vos totalmente transformada, se encontraba muy molesto.
> 
> — Solo estoy del lado que debo de estar…
> 
> — Debí imaginar, que cambiar de bando... es muy tu estilo.
> 
> — Se que estas molesto, pero debo hacer esto, Stiles, tu nunca entenderías.
> 
> — Entender ¿que hay que entender? deja esta estupidez.¡vuelve con nosotros! te ayudaremos.
> 
> — ¿Ayudarme? ¿Con qué? Estoy mejor que nunca.
> 
> — Sé… mírate. Erika ¡te a lastimado!. Estas toda golpeada.
> 
> —¡Mírame, ahora! — las heridas ya no estaban, era una mujer lobo después de todo. — soy fuerte, ya no dependeré de ti, ni de nadie mas.
> 
> En ese momento Boyd y Jackson junto con Lydia llegaron, habían intentado mantener calmado a Boyd. Pero el simplemente no podía dejar sola a Erika. Debía protegerla. Y cuando escucho a Lydia hablando con Allison, supo lo que debía hacer.
> 
> —Erika. ¡No lo hagas!. por favor regresa…— Boyd con el brazo vendado. Se lo había dislocado horas atrás en la pelea con el hombre látigo eléctrico "Frank" .
> 
> —¿Boyd? Perdóname… pero tengo que hacerlo.
> 
> —No, no… te estas destruyendo Erika.
> 
> —Mírate. Erika es una locura. ¿Que ganas ayudándolos?.— intento acorralarla Stiles. Podía ver lo confundida que estaba.
> 
> — Tú no entiendes — dijo dirigiendo su mirada cristalina a stiles.
> 
> — Tengo que hacerlo. ¡Debo hacerlo! —dijo. —No, sabes… ya no sufro.— pensó. — Me ganare la libertad, el me lo prometió. ya no sufriré…
> 
> Y aunque no era una frase entera, ni directa stiles al ver su mirada entendió a lo que se refería por que el se había sentido igual aquel Día que Lydia abrazo y beso a Jackson. llorando por que volviera a la vida, Llorando por que la amara.
> 
> — ¡patrañas!. Acabarais, con el mundo Solo por que no te di mi corazón.
> 
> La sorpresa en Erika fue latente. — No, no es por eso. — lo negó por su propio orgullo.
> 
> — ENTONCES ¿Por qué? .Las cadenas que él tiene sobre ti te mataran…
> 
> Erika ataco a stiles nuevamente . Stiles volvió a esquivarla.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Boyd intento acercarse pero una barrera se interpuso. — Esta pelea es entre nosotros, ustedes están de mas.— Grito el hombre de la túnica azul.
> 
> — ¡Vete al diablo!.— Boyd se transformo pero no soporto el dolor de su herida y callo de rodillas en el suelo. Jackson que venia detrás de él lo sujeto. Scott y Isaac llegaron detrás.
> 
> — ¿Que demonios sucede?. — Fue la voz de Scott.
> 
> — Erika quiere hacer puré de Stiles. — Dijo Isaac mirando como todos, hacia la dirección de Stiles y Erika que se movían en círculos calculando sus movimientos.
> 
> — Isaac empezó a caminar hacia adelante.
> 
> — ¡Espera, Isaac!. —Dijo Boyd aun en el suelo tomo una roca y la lanzó con fuerza. Está impacto contra el campo de energía y reboto golpeando justo en la frente de Jackson que fue el único que no se agacho para esquivar el impacto.
> 
> — ¡Auch!. — se quejo. — si hubiera sido Stiles pensaría que fue a propósito.
> 
> ´— ¿Estas bien?.— Jackson, se giro ignorando la vos preocupada de Lydia.
> 
> — ¡te lo mereces por cabrón!.— pensó lidia y luego dijo entre dientes. — ¡Idiota!
> 
> —Estas… ¡mal! Erika… vuelve con nosotros. — Erika lanzo un puñetazo pero rápidamente stiles lo esquivó, Erika aprovecho ese movimiento para patear a stiles, sacándole el aire al pobre. Y luego ella con agilidad se lanzó al suelo y de una patada a sus piernas lograr tirarlo al piso.
> 
> —OH, ¡por Dios!.— grito Lydia
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Erika se encontraba sobre stiles. ambos tomaron la espada del mango luchando por obtener todo el control sobre ella.— No crees... que hubiera sido mejor tener una cita.
> 
> — Si, pero tu jamás me invitaste a una.
> 
> — Tu nunca lo pediste. Estamos en el siglo ¿qué? 21 Las mujeres hacen todo. Stiles logro posicionarse sobre ella de un giro rápido.
> 
> —Cállate y escucha ¡Dame la espada, Stiles!. Debes dársela a mi señor.
> 
> — No. Tu, Vuelve a mi lado
> 
> —Ya no te escuchare— Dijo escondiendo su rostro aun a si stiles sintió la humedad sobre su remera cuando las lagrimas caían. — Ya no te amare, Ya no seré… nadie
> 
> —¡Estas confundida! — Los ojos de Stiles volvieron a brillas calmando de alguna forma a Erika. — recuerdo cuando te conocí… te hallabas llorando en el departamento de policía. A si como ahora confundida y llena de dolor. Te pedí que me dieras la oportunidad de borrar tus lagrimas… y me dejaste hacerlo. Te cante esa tarde hasta que volviste a sonreír. Aunque sea un instante. Confiaste en mi entonces. ¡Confía ahora en mi!.
> 
> — ¡Perdóname! ¡stiles! ¡perdóname!. — Grito tomando con las manos de stiles la espada apretándolas debajo de su cuello. Con solo oprimir un poco la espada, se clavaría en su cuello.
> 
> — ¡suelta la espada!
> 
> —¡Déjame morir! ese debe ser mi final
> 
> — Deja de decir estupideces ¡Erika!. ¡Él lavo tu cerebro!.
> 
> —Tu hermano fue mi guía, el no me hizo daño… pero…
> 
> —¿Un guía, Qué solo conoce el camino hacia la muerte?.
> 
> —Y ese es mi destino. acaso, ¿no lo vez…? Liberare tu fuerza. Si, me matas con tu espada, porque… necesita mas que tu sangre.—Stiles se sorprendió ante las palabras. pero aun a si lucho por mantener lejos del cuello de Erika la punta de esta. Pero era demasiado difícil, luchar contra la fuerza física de ella era imposible. La impotencia empezaba a matarlo sabia que en cuanto ella aplicara mas fuerza, seria el fina... — siempre fue mi destino morir. Derek lo sabe… — Stiles lucho con sus fuerzas por no mirar a Derek. Pues temía la expresión podría ver en su rostro. negó con lagrimas en los ojos. — Merezco morir… le eh dicho todo. Los eh dejado indefensos ante él. ¡Los traicione! ¡soy una traidora!
> 
> —No, no… ¡no lo eres!
> 
> —No podré liberarme, no me dejara en paz, si no me dejas ir.
> 
> —Tú no quieres esto, ¡escucha! te conozco desde hace años ¡amas la vida!.
> 
> —No, no quiero... Pero, me siento perdida en este manto de angustia y agonía. — giro su rostro a un costado sin dejar de luchar con Stiles por obtener la espada. —Boyd fue lindo conocerte… no me olvides.
> 
> —¡Erika!— grito Boyd.
> 
> Volvió a fijar sus ojos en Stiles. —Déjame ir… déjame morir por ti, con mi muerte serás mas fuerte para luchar contra él.
> 
> — Confía en mi Erika… te lo repito. Yo me encargare de mi hermano.
> 
> — No es solo a tu hermano a quien debes enfrentar… hay algo mas poderoso que todos nosotros juntos.
> 
> —Es inútil que decidas por mi… Mi camino ya lo elegí… y no dejare que nadie salga lastimado por esta cosa. Si debo destruirla. ¡lo are!.— Sentencio Stiles.
> 
> — No puedes hacerlo.— dijo consternada y de un momento a otro incremento su fuerza y se apuñalo la garganta.
> 
> La espada ingreso en la garganta de Erika.
> 
> —¡No!
> 
> —¡Erika!
> 
> Los gritos desgarradores se oían en el silencioso bosque.
> 
> Los ojos de Stiles que se habían cerrado, para abrirse con temor observando él peor final de aquella que fue su gran amiga.
> 
> la espada salio de la garganta de Erika salpicando de sangre a stiles.— KURGAN ¡AYUDAME!. — grito con las manos temblando, Y las lagrimas resbalando por su rostro.
> 
>  
> 
> — rock deja al perro, debemos irnos. — dijo señalando al cielo.— ¡La luna roja!
> 
> — ¡Maldición! — mascullo, la mole con molestia. — Ya casi lo tenia.
> 
>  
> 
> Ambos desaparecieron.
> 
> La espada brillo y entonces… el cuerpo de Erika también la acompaño en su brillo. una gran luz cubrió a ambos, La herida en su cuello desapareció y no había marca alguna. Ella estaba desvanecida sobre el suelo, pero viva aún.
> 
> Stiles se quito de enzima de ella. Erika estaba sin su transformación.
> 
> Luego de escuchar como el corazón de Erika latía normalmente. Se relajo largando el aire que había retenido.
> 
> —El la salvo… —fuero los murmullos, qué esa noche oscura le regalaba.
> 
> — lo hizo en verdad… ¿como? — Dijo la voz de un Scott confundido.
> 
> — ¡Esta con vida! — dijo en un mormullo un aliviado Boyd antes de caer por completo, ya había resistido demasiado con las heridas que tenia. Antes de cerrar sus ojos, solo pudo pensar. — Esta con vida...
> 
> Derek y Spike se hallaban agotados, con algunas heridas en su cuerpo y las ropas rasgadas.
> 
> Había sido una noche tensa y ahora debían volver a casa.
> 
> Un grupo se hallaba observando todo a lo lejos.
> 
> — ¿Por qué, no nos dejaste entrar en la pelea Xander?
> 
> — Por que, aveces aquel que observa una batalla obtiene mas información de sus rivales… Faith. —Xander se giro y camino lejos de la manada hale.
> 
> Mientras CONNOR le seguía si mucha importancia. Y faith se detenía para observar al joven rubio con el que había tropezado esa mañana.
> 
> Isaac se giro sintiéndose observado.
> 
> — Con qué hombre lobo eh… interesante. — Y luego siguió al resto de su grupo.
> 
> — todos se reunieron en el centro del bosque y justo cuando Stiles iba a levantar a Erika entre sus brazos Derek se apresuro poniendo su campera sobre la joven tapándola del frío y la elevo del suelo.
> 
> —Yo me encargo, tu estas cansado.
> 
> — Yo… ¿cansado? Podría jugar un partido de lacrosse en este momento.
> 
> Derek se acerco a Stiles con Erika en sus brazos.
> 
> —Stiles tus ojos… — dijo seriamente, muy cerca del rostro de Stiles.
> 
> — Que ¿Qué…? —dijo tragando grueso sintiendo su espacio personal Invadido por pura masculinidad. Y como evitar híper ventilar si solo podía sentir demasiado cerca, los brazos fuertes y el pecho desnudo de Derek delante de el.
> 
> — Tus ojos cariño, están blancos. — Interfirió Spike pasando entre medio de ellos quitando la cercanía que Derek había logrado. Dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro de Stiles. Provocando que este te sonroje. Derek gruño a Spike y luego siguió caminando con Erika en sus brazos.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Ian entro dando un portazo y camino golpeando sus botines en el suelo con fuerza.
> 
> — creí haberte dicho que no quería que dañaras a la chica.
> 
> — tu la dejas luchando tus batallas, Y ¿yo soy el malo?.— pregunto cínica-mente el hombre sentado en el sillon individual en la sala de estar. El brillo de su sortija con una piedra azul deslumbraba a aquel que la mirara fijamente. Ian no era el caso.
> 
> Sabia el poder que aquel hombre tenia. Pero aun a si no se dejaba intimidar por él.
> 
> — Ella es de los hombres lobo. — dijo Ian dándole un motivo por su acción.
> 
> — ¿Y? eso significa que las heridas que le causamos no fueron tan graves.
> 
> —Pudiste haberla matado.
> 
> — crees, que eso me importa. No me digas que esa teen wolf ablando tu corazón… eso seria interesante.
> 
> Ian, sabia que no debía darle puntos débiles a aquel hombre. Y lo sabia por que a pesar de estar en el mismo equipo, Ian estaba en total desacuerdo con aquel que se hacia llamar "EL JEFE". un talón de Aquiles seria su muerte.
> 
> — tranquilo Ian. Sabia que ella era basura como hale… no iba a matarla. Respeto nuestros tratos.— Ian en ningún momento quito su vista de los ojos rojos de aquel hombre.
> 
> — no me molesta el hecho que pudieras matarla. — debía demostrar fidelidad. — solo me molesta que no sigas mis reglas… no obtuve la espada y Stiles ya esta POR culminar su transformación. Pronto obtendrá su punto máximo de poder. Y sabes por que paso eso… — el hombre inclino un poco su cabeza, mientras tomaba un puro de la pequeña mesa a su lado, lo encendió cuidando detalle de no quemar su fino traje. — ´¿Por qué, eres un idiota? — dijo al fin aquel singular hombre mientras largaba un poco de humo por sus gruesos labios.
> 
> — No, el hecho de que su amiga estuviera apunto de suicidarse y la luna roja empezara justo hoy. Causo, que el muy bastardo activara la espada con la sangre de la chica.
> 
> —Y la chica sabia que eso sucedería.— Ian no esquivo la mirada calculadora de aquel hombre. — Será, que hay un traidor entre nosotros.
> 
> — será uno de los ineptos que trabajan para ti.
> 
> — No todos... son unos ineptos.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> El sheriff Stilinski despertó sintiendo un pequeño dolor en la nuca.
> 
> — ¿qué fue lo que paso.?
> 
> — Señor, que bueno que despertó.
> 
> El sheriff se encontró con la sonrisa amable de Allison.
> 
> — Tome. — Dijo acercándole una taza de té.
> 
> — ¿Donde esta, Stiles?.
> 
> — los chicos fueron a buscarlo. No debe preocuparse — dijo cuando este se levanto apresuradamente buscando su arma y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.
> 
> — Señor… ellos ya vienen en camino. Mejor vuelva y siéntese. creo que lo necesita — dijo acercándole nuevamente la tasa de te.
> 
> — Gracias… Alison que buena chica eres. — dijo tomando la tasa de te y sentándose con las manos temblándole un poco de los nervios de ver a Stiles de nuevo. — Quisiera que estiles tuviera la suerte de Scott y encontrara a alguien como tú. — el sheriff no pudo ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Allison de haberlo hecho desconfiaría de su amabilidad.
> 
> — Lamento haber sido tan maleducado minutos atrás.
> 
> — Descuide.
> 
> En la parte trasera de la casa Stilinski una chica luchaba intentando quitarse la cinta de la boca y las sogas de las manos mientras era acarreada sobre el hombro de un hombre demasiado fuerte como para pelear con el.
> 
> — Frank.
> 
> — ¿Qué rock? .
> 
> — Crees que Helen logre engañarlos. Crees… que noten el cambio de chicas.
> 
> — No lose Rock. Es su arte tomar el lugar de otras personas, ahora cállate y vámonos. Antes de que los cachorros lleguen.
> 
> — Puede que sientan nuestra presencia.
> 
> — No lo harán. Cubriré nuestro rastro.


End file.
